Through the Grey
by TARD1S
Summary: What happens when the Doctor is stranded on Earth for six months, having to stay with his Companion? The tension rises between the couple and with tough competition on both sides, who knows what will happen. Rated M for later chapters...
1. The Beginning

_Hello! This is Through the Grey. I am sorry for any mistakes that you find but I am hopeful that there are very few... Enjoy this story, it's gonna be a roller coaster! _

**Chapter One**

Average. It was an average day; no more or less exciting than the day before. Clara sighed heavily as her hands dipped under the hot water, scrubbing at last night's dishes. Her mind drifted off to what it always drifts off to, The Doctor. She found herself smiling at the fact that it is Wednesday tomorrow, the best day of the week. Of course she and the Doctor traveled together a lot more together than just once a week, they only just had lunch on a distant planet yesterday, but Wednesday was just their day, the adventures were slightly sweeter, more about just the two of them and not the rest of the universe.

Clara unplugged the sink as she placed the last of the dishes on the side, and then washed her hands free from the bubbles. Trudging back to the living room, she sat down on the sofa, still thinking about where she was going to go this time and what she was going to see and how the Doctor will look her.

That's when the noise filled her ears, the unmistakable noise of the TARDIS, but something wasn't quite right, the noise sounded strained and as if it was in pain. Rushing to look out the kitchen window, she was not wrong about it being the TARDIS but she was also not wrong about knowing that something was not right.

The small, blue box was on the field below her flat, but smoke was bellowing from the cracks of the doors and the usual white windows were orange from the fire within. The doors suddenly opened, letting free more dark smoke, a figure fell through the darkness to fall on the floor, hard. The figure desperately tried to scramble away from the box on fire, pushing at the grass beneath his feet. That was all Clara needed to see before she bolted out of the kitchen, and out of her flat.

By time Clara had reached the bottom of the stairs and was sprinting in just her socks across the field to the TARDIS, the Doctor was only a couple of feet away from the box, starring in horror as it burned in front of his eyes.

"DOCTOR, _DOCTOR!"_ Clara screamed as she was drawing nearer to the shaking Time-Lord.

The Doctor heard the voice but didn't dare turn around; his eyes were glued to his only part of home left burning. Clara reached the Doctor, wrapping her arms underneath his armpits, dragging him away from the wreckage. The Doctor didn't stop her, his body still shaking yet not moving.

"Doctor, speak to me! What's happening?!" Clara's panicked voice fills the air. She looks down at him, a deep gash starts from his forehead and leads over his eyebrow, narrowly missing his eye before ending at his cheek; his eyes still wide with terror.

"Doctor, please!" Clara pleaded as she quickly swept away his fringe from getting into the cut.

She went to grab his hand, to get his attention, it was shaking so much that it looked like it too was in pain. For once, Clara didn't know what to do, she didn't know whether to scream for help or run and go get help or just cradle the Doctor.

A loud thud cut Clara off from saying or doing anymore, the TARDIS doors shut quickly, and the weak sound of materialization sounded once more, and just like that, the TARDIS was gone. Now, the only sound to be heard was The Doctor's and Clara's heavy breathing, as her small hands were still clutching at The Doctor's burnt jacket.

_Now, I know that chapter was rather short but don't worry, the rest of the chapters will be at least 1000 words, usually around 1,200_

_Please tell me what you think, reviews means the next chapter comes up quicker..._

_Trust me when I say, this story is going to get interesting..._


	2. Six Months

_Hello again. This chapter is double the length of the last one, and the story begins..._

**Chapter Two**

The Doctor's eyes were still looking at the empty space where the TARDIS only stood a few moments ago, his vision was starting to blur as red dripped down. He didn't know what to do, which was a very rare occasion, but he really did not. It was only when he felt the small hands tugging on his jacket, when he realised that even if he did not know what to do, he has to do something.

"Clara?" His voice croaked as he tried to call to his companion, his breathing stopped as he coughed heavily, the smoke not doing any good for his lungs.

"I'm here, it's okay, you're okay I think, yes you are, oh god, okay-" Clara's rambling was cut off as The Doctor called her name once more and reached up with his hand to touch her hand on his arm.

"Sorry, sorry, okay, let's go up to my flat, okay? I'll get you all patched up…" Clara tried to be as gentle as possible as she helped him up by his arm.

The Doctor finally tore his eyes away from the field and looked at Clara. Her eyes were soft and gentle, her hair was down and in curls, and she was still wearing the dress she wore to work today. Her face gave him reassurance, and her touch made him feel safe. He let her lead him back across the field, and slowly up the stairs, her hand staying on his arm at all times.

They reached Clara's door, but that's when she realised that her keys were inside. Noticing this as well, The Doctor managed to croak out "Pocket" before heavily coughing again.

Reaching over, Clara carefully peeled open his coat and reached inside the pocket, retrieving the metal object. Remembering how the Doctor once taught her, she pointed the sonic screwdriver at the door, unlocking it with a simple buzz.

Tumbling through the door, The Doctor's legs were slowly giving way, and the amount of blood he was losing was not good, even if he was a Time-Lord. The couple staggered through the flat to the sofa in the living room, The Doctor plopped down on the sofa, heaving another cough.

Clara rushed into the kitchen, throwing open the cupboard doors, rummaging desperately for the first aid kit, managing to find it, and grab it, then turned around a picked up the damp towel that was placed just by the sink. She was about to leave before remembering that he was coughing heavily; she filled up a glass of water. Then quickly turning on her heels and rushing back to the man in need of aid, almost tripping over in the process.

"Okay, drink this now" Clara put the glass to his lips, tipping it slowly so that he didn't choke. He gulped greedily, but ended coughing once more.

"Doctor, this cut is not too deep, but I don't know what to do with it, I should take you to hospital!" Clara gasped as she looked closely at the wound.

"No…..Alien….Take me away…." The Doctor's small voice stopped her from getting up.

"But, what am I supposed to do with this? I can't…I've never…" Clara started to panic; too much was running through her head at one time.

"Clara…Please….I need you to do this….." The Doctor tried his hardest to smile to her, wanting her to be reassured.

"Okay, we can do this, okay; this will sting a bit at first, but it's okay, right?" Clara was taking deep breaths, calming herself.

Opening the first aid bag, Clara ripped open the anti-septic wipes, taking another deep breath, she slowly wiped over the cut, trying to get rid of the blood. The Doctor gritted his teeth, clenching his eyes shut and his hand found Clara's thigh, squeezing it hard. Trying to ignore his touch, Clara continued to wipe over, clearing most of the blood, she tried her hardest to peer into the wound, looking for any metal or glass, she found nothing. Clara grabbed the cloth next to her; she pushed firmly on the wound, holding it there.

"Doctor, I just have to hold this here until it stops bleeding, good news is that no shrapnel was in it and there was no burning. Bad news is that it may leave a scar" Clara was trying to sound as positive as possible, but the truth was she didn't know what was going to happen next. She needed to know what happened to The Doctor and the TARDIS and where it went.

Clara tore herself away from her thoughts to look down at the Doctor, surprised to see his eyes already looking up at her.

"Do you want some more water?" Clara asked, looking into his slightly pained eyes.

The Doctor simply nodded, Clara reached under her other arm which was still applying pressure to the head, and grabbed the water, raising it to his lips once. He finished the cup within seconds.

Lifting up the cloth, Clara saw that the wound had apparently stopped bleeding, removing the cloth completely, she swiped over it again with a new wipe, getting rid of the dried blood.

"Wound is all clear, I'm just going to wrap a bandage around it, to stop it getting infected." Clara got a roll of white cloth, and bandaged the cut neatly.

She stepped back to admire the work, the Doctor had a clean bandage covering the cut, and his face was still slightly dark from the ash, his hair dirty and messy. His jacket had been removed, the top of his shirt had blood splatters, and one of his hands had a large purple bruise covering it.

"I need to bandage your hand now" Clara slowly reached for his hand, picking it up as gently as possible, but he still took in a sharp intake of breath from pain.

"I'm sorry" Clara quickly apologised as she slowly wrapped his arm in bandages, wrapping it around so delicately.

After she was done, the Doctor was still staring at her, his eyes searching her face, but it wasn't quite sure what he was searching for.

"Doctor, what happened?" Clara asked in a whisper, sitting herself next to him.

"I- It just went wrong and I don't know why" The Doctor had found his voice, but it was quiet, soft.

"What went wrong Doctor?"

"I was just repairing her, just a little maintenance. I was underneath the console, and she just started to go, well, crazy. I was only fiddling with the computer interfaces and the flux capacitor, but I must have done something wrong, because she was sending sparks everything, and she set on fire. I tried to put out the fire but as soon as I went near to the console, she turned and I feel off the side, down below, that's how I did my hand. As I got up, one of the wires came loose and slashed my face. I got up to the top, and that's when she landed. She landed to the safest place she knew, which is where you were" Clara tried to ignore the fluttering of her heart as he said that.

"And that's when I got thrown out, and you found me." Reaching across Clara with his good hand to grab his sonic screwdriver on the side next to her, he flicked it up, pressing the button. Getting the results, he looked down, his hearts stopping for a second, panic etched on his face.

"Doctor what is it? Where is she?" Clara tried desperately to get some answers out of him

"She's gone to the vortex, so she can heal but-"

"For how long Doctor, how long will she be gone for?"

"Six months, I am stranded here for six months."

_DUN DUN DUN! Now this story may seem a little slow at first, but it gets more cute, more flirty, more sexy, more adventurous by each chapter..._

_The next chapter is one of my favorites, it's really fluffy yet flirty and wow the tension is unreal!_


	3. The Undressing

**_Hello again! Right, I'm going to Florida for 2 weeks tomorrow, so won't be updating in those weeks, to make up for it I'm posting 3 chapters tonight, so enjoy and be back in 2 weeks..._**

**Chapter Three**

"Six months…" Clara repeated him slowly.

"Yes, well, for her it will only be around two weeks, but six months for me. Here. On Earth." The Doctor shoved his head in his hands, wincing when he collided with the cut and his bruised hand.

"There must be something you can do! Use your sonic to call her back after two weeks!"

"It won't work, she won't be able to come back too close to the accident, six months is the least amount of time I have to wait for her" The Doctor sighed heavily, his good hand still rubbing the good side of his face.

"Clara, could I maybe stay with you for a bit? Well for six months, but if not, it's okay, I shall find other accommodations…." The Doctor trailed off slightly whilst looking at her.

"Of course you can stay, but will you be okay? Staying within four walls for six months?" Clara sounded worried.

"Yes, I was stranded on Earth before you know, long time ago now..."

The Doctor went to stand up, but winced obviously as his hand flew to his ribs, his face scrunched up in pain.

"What is it? Did you hurt your side? Doctor you should have told me" Clara immediately stood up and made him sit back down.

"Well, it wasn't the first on my list of concerns" The Doctor said sarcastically.

"Still, I need to take a look at them, I need to bandage them" Clara moved towards him.

Sighing in defeat, the Doctor stood up slowly, and looks at Clara expectantly.

"I need to take off your waistcoat and your shirt, to, um, see the damage" Clara blushed slightly.

"Well, I- of course, silly, you could never bandage with my shirt on, silly I don't-"

"Doctor, stop talking, you're making this more awkward" Clara pointed out, raising her eyebrow and smirking at him.

The Doctor sighed once more and went to reach up to undo his buttons, but winced heavily once more, looking at Clara for help. Stepping closer to him she starts with the waistcoat, she didn't want to look up, that would just make it even more awkward.

Finishing with the waistcoat, she carefully peeled it away from his body, making him lift his arms slowly and carefully. Now time for the shirt and bow tie. Starting from the top, she slowly undid his bow tie, sliding the material through her fingers and she placed it on top of the waistcoat on the sofa. Flicking open the top button, she carefully made her way down the shirt, unaware that the Doctor was watching her with fascination, the way she was just so delicate in everything she does, even if it was just un doing his shirt buttons. _NOT LIKE THAT!_ The Doctor quickly told himself.

The shirt was undone and was currently sliding down his arms and out of the way. Clara's eyes should have gone straight to the injury, but she couldn't help but let them wonder. His torso was not extremely muscly, but not as scrawny as she thought it would be, just sort of perfect.

Casting her eyes to the place in need to attention, she couldn't help but gasp. The whole left side of his torso was covered in a large blue and purple bruise; several small cuts were sparsely placed where the bruise has broken the skin. It looked horrific.

"Okay, let's clean the cuts first" Clara said as she grabbed another wipe, as carefully as humanly possible, she wiped over the cuts, trying to ignore the small whimpers of pain coming from the Doctor. Once she was done, she reached over and grabbed the bandages and tape. Placing a large patch of fabric over the bruise, she taped it down, creating more small noises of pain from the Doctor. He looked down at her once more, looking at her concentrated face, he knew that she was in his element.

"All done, now, you're not sleeping in a shirt, so I want you to sleep topless…." Clara's cheeks turned red when she realized what she just said.

"Not that I-, I mean, no, wait- what?" Clara babbled.

"Clara, its fine, thank you for doing this for me, and I'm sorry for, well, stranding myself here" The Doctor looked down.

"It wasn't your fault; this is just another adventure, yeah?" Clara tried to cheer him up.

"What date is it anyway?" The Doctor said, sitting back down on the sofa, signalling Clara to do so too.

"Today is Tuesday the 15th of August 2014, so I guess the TARDIS will be back in February sometime?"

The Doctor hummed agreement before speaking again "I guess you have Christmas with me, and your birthday! You should be rejoicing!" The Doctor joked, laughing a throaty laugh. This was the first time Clara had seen him smile properly today.

"I'm afraid I don't have a spare bedroom, but this sofa turns into a bed, so I guess this is your new bedroom" Clara said, looking around the living room.

"Oh this is more than satisfactory, I don't sleep much, only a couple of hours a night will do me, but thank you" The Doctor smiled once more.

"Clara could you maybe get me a flannel, I'd much like to get this ash off of my face, I don't want to make your sofa smell of smoke and well, me" Oh Clara really wouldn't mind if her sofa smelled of the Doctor, but she didn't deny him.

Leaving and coming back with a wet flannel, and a small bowl of hot water. She passed it to him. He took it with his good hand but his good hand was on the same side as his bruise, and he couldn't use his bad hand.

"I um- could you-?" The Doctor shaded red with embarrassment, not being able to undo his shirt was one thing but not able to wash his face? That's humiliating.

"Hey, it's okay" Clara spoke softly, taking the flannel; she began to wash over his face, dipping it back into the bowl every so often. She wiped away all the ash and dried blood, only stopping to swipe back his hair. She then proceeded to wipe over his collar bones, and down his arms. She cleaned his torso, making sure to avoid the bandage.

Cleaning all the dirt from his body, rubbing over his stomach, his abs then slowly over his chest, The Doctor shivered slightly as she rubbed the cloth over his nipples.

"I, uh, think you're all clean now" Clara stopped rubbing him, focusing her eyes on her hands, refusing to look him the eyes.

"Yes, well, thank you for that and I'm sorry about this, I really am. I never expected that just from fiddling with the TARDIS, I would be at your doorstep, forcing you to wash my body and patch me up, I never-"

"Doctor its fine, we're friends, this is what friends do" Clara smiled, placing her hand on his good one.

"Yeah, friends…" The Doctor whispered a fake smile on his lips.

**_Aw cute chapter, next chapter coming immediately up after this... _**

**_PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW TO KEEP THIS STORY COMING... _**


	4. Shopping

**_Next chapter here! This chapter was actually kinda hard to write and not my favorite but hey ho, here it is, enjoy!_**

**Chapter Four**

Clara woke up to the sound of tea cups clanging in the kitchen, it took her couple of seconds to realise what was happening. The Doctor was stuck, on Earth, and currently living in her apartment.

Throwing off the covers, she left her bedroom and walked through the kitchen door cautiously.

The Doctor was standing there, his back turned away from Clara, making them both a cup of tea. Much to Clara's dismay, he was wearing a shirt; _I bet he struggled with that_ Clara though. Her eyes wandered down

"Morning, Clara!" The Doctor's cheerful voice made her jump as he was still turned around.

"How did- Morning, how are you feeling?" Clara gingerly took a step forward, going to lean on the side.

"Well, my head feels like it has increased in its quality, and I could put my shirt on this morning, after I washed it of course. You see because I am a Time-Lord, my ability to heal is much quicker than you humans" The Doctor's back was still turned, pouring in milk and spooning in sugar. "I should be one hundred percent by tomorrow, which is good as I-"

The Doctor had now turned around, and was rather stunned when he laid his eyes on Clara, _she was just so beautiful._ The Doctor had never seen her in the mornings; well of course she had slept on the TARDIS, but she would always be changed and ready for the day. He had never seen her so, well, natural. Her hair was messy, she was just wearing a plain white vest top and pyjama shorts, and he wouldn't dare look at her legs. Her face was clear of makeup, she didn't have dress on; she just looked so perfect.

"What is it?" Her soft voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Uh, nothing, just the first time I've seen you like this" He mumbled, handing her red cup to her.

"What? Bed hair with sleep in my eyes?" Clara laughed.

"Well, yes, I think you look nice in the morning, that's all." The Doctor mumbled even quieter than before, but Clara still heard.

Before Clara could respond, the Doctor changed the subject.

"What are we doing today?" The Doctor asked before taking another sip of his tea.

"Shopping, you need to do some shopping" An audible choke came from the Doctor.

"_Shopping?!_ Why on Earth do I need to go shopping?" The Doctor spluttered.

"You need clothes, a lot of clothes, bathroom products and other stuff!"

"I don't need more clothes" The Doctor grumbled.

"Yes you do, you're current ones are partly burnt, and what will you sleep in? Plus you need underwear; you cannot wear the same pair for six months!"

"I- Well- Okay, you've got me there, but you are not my mother! I can decide these things by myself!" The Doctor huffed, angrily sipping his tea.

"Oh, I'm sorry! But clearly you do need reminding because you literally couldn't see the need in new clothes, and let's not forget who has to pay for this!" Clara argued back.

"I know, and I appreciate that, Clara! And I'm not sure why I'm still shouting!" The Doctor's voice was still raised, and the last sentence made Clara start giggling.

The Doctor put his tea on the side and walked over to Clara who had also put her tea on the side, he quickly covered her in a massive hug. He buried his head into her neck, breathing in her scent. Clara rested her head on his shoulder; her arms wrapped around his neck, his arms are wrapped around her waist. They stayed like that for a couple of moments, just loving the moment.

Clara was the first one to pull away.

"Okay, I'm just gonna get dressed, and you can freshen up" Clara smiled at him once more before leaving him in the kitchen starring after her legs.

"Shopping" He mumbled once more to himself, before making his way to the bathroom.

"Hop on then!" Clara threw a helmet at the Doctor, getting on her motorbike.

"Shouldn't I drive?" The Doctor complained, slipping on his helmet, he wasn't wearing his jacket, it was much too hot plus it was burned anyway.

"No, you shouldn't, I'm a better driver and this is _my_ bike!" Clara patted the seat behind her.

Mumbling and grumbling, the Doctor jumped on the back, slipping his arms around her waist.

The drive was short as the shopping centre was only a couple of miles away, but it was spent in silence, and not the most comfortable of silences.

Arriving and parking was easy, what was to come next would not be.

"Where do you want your clothes from?" Clara asked the alien as they walked down the high street.

The Doctor looked around the high street, feeling extremely uncomfortable, he did not belong here.

"Well, that one looks like a man shop for men, let's start there" The pointed at a random shop, already starting to stride over to it, forcing Clara to jog slightly to catch up with him, entering the shop with him.

Clara walked around with the Doctor, not wanting to over crowd him, but wanting to make sure he got everything he needed.

"Doctor, you're gonna be here six months, what clothes do you want?" Clara questioned when she noticed how completely lost he looked.

"Well, I, I need…" The Doctor searched around frantically for something, anything, when his eyes finally settled on the shirts.

Fast walking away from Clara, he strode over to the shirt, picking up various blue and white ones, holding them up to his body, quickly passing them to Clara each time he picks once more. He reached up for one higher up but winced massively as pain stuck his ribs.

"Doctor, I'll get it for you" Clara tried to reach up and grab it but her lack of height meant that she could also not reach it.

"I didn't need that shirt anyway" The Doctor chuckled, linking arms with Clara with his good hand, he pulled Clara away towards the bow-tie stool

After buying various colours of bowties and new black skinny jeans and suspenders, The Doctor thought he had pretty much everything until his companion tap his shoulder just before he made it to the cashier desk.

"What about underwear?" Clara asked gingerly.

"Yes, yes, sorry, slipped my mind, I well, why don't you start paying for all this" The Doctor dumped his stuff onto Clara's already large pile of clothes and pushed her towards the cashier desk, before he went stalking off towards the male underwear section, leaving a slightly giggling Clara at the cashier.

After a few minutes, most of the clothes had now been packed when the Doctor appeared behind Clara, dumping a few packets of underwear on the pile, grumbling something under his breath before stepping away.

Sneaking a quick look at the new items on the pile, _boxer-briefs_, black ones, red ones, white ones, blue ones, and _purple ones?_ Clara smirked at them before continuing to pay for the rest of the clothes.

This was going to be a strange, but an adventure.

_**The Doctor in purple pants?! Next Chap coming up now, PLEASE REVIEW! **_

_**Do you have any suggestions for what Clara and The Doctor should do on Earth together? Tell me in the reviews**_


	5. Pink and Frilly

_**Hey! I'm back! Sorry for leaving you without for 2 weeks but I'm back now and I'll hopefully be updating more regularly. This is a kinda cute chapter but I still feel like this story is rather slow at the beginning but not to worry, it all kicks off in the next chapter or so... Enjoy.**_

**Chapter Five**

Dumping the shopping bags in the hallway, the Doctor and Clara stepped over them with a sigh and made their way to the living room. Clara fell onto the sofa, letting out a long sigh, making the Doctor chuckle at her. He went to sit down, flopping down next to her, but he knocked his ribs, making him breathe in sharply and wince.

"Doctor, I need to look at your ribs again, to see how they are healing and I don't care if you have super-duper time lord healing powers" Clara tried and succeeded in making him smile.

"Yes, but first let's do my head. I have a feeling it's fine now"

Reaching up, Clara slowly took off the bandage, revealing clean, pinkish scar. Stroking her finger over the bumps, she nodded in approval.

"Yep, that looks brilliant; the scar will fade over time, but just for good measure…" Clara reached up and kissed the scar.

"Well, that definitely helped." The Doctor mumbled, and Clara giggled.

Sighing once more, the Doctor started to undo his shirt buttons, leaving his bow-tie on, Clara helped in peeling off the shirt from his shoulders and started to take off the bandage.

Clara was shocked by how much the bruises had gone down, only leaving pale shadings, but they still looked rather painful.

"Wow, well, they look a lot better Doctor" Clara said, examining the bruise, trying her best not to let her eyes wander further.

"Yes, well, that's my super-duper time lord healing powers" He winked at Clara before continuing "The bruises should all be cleared away in the next two days, and my hand should be fine by-"

The Doctor was cut short when he felt Clara's small fingertips graze over the bruise and the whole side of his ribs. The room was deathly silent as the only sound was their breathing as Clara fingers ran down the ridges in his skin from his ribs.

"Do-Do you want me to bandage them again?" Clara asked, her large, innocent eyes looking up at him.

"I don't think so; I'd rather have a proper shower, if that's okay with you…" The Doctor said, his cheeks reddening, his fingers fumbling as he put on and did up the buttons of his shirt.

"Yes, of course I- you go and have a nice, warm shower, and I'll put away all your new clothes, I've got some extra space in my cupboards, I'll hang up your shirts and put away your trousers and stuff. And there's some space in the bathroom for your razors and shaving stuff and body wash and all of that…" Clara stepped away from him slightly.

He stepped forward, closing the space where she had left, and embraced her in a hug; Clara rested her head on his bare chest, listening to the comforting double thud of his hearts. They stayed quiet for a couple of moments before the Doctor spoke softly…

"Thank you so much for this, I know this isn't ideal, for either of us, for me to suddenly crash into _your_home, and you have just taken this all under your stride. You haven't complained yet, I know it's only been two days but still, some people can barely go two minutes without wanting to punch me in the face!" Clara giggled at this before he continued "but that's just what I lo-"The Doctor quickly stopped himself and pulled away from the hug

"I- uh- shower, got to go" The Doctor stammered before quickly exiting the room and slamming the bathroom door after him.

Clara was shocked, _was he just about to say love?_ She didn't know, but she hoped so…

Sighing at her stupidity of touching his ribs and torso, she makes her way to the hallway, picking up the various bags then goes to her room, dumping them on her double bed.

Unpacking, Clara hung up his shirts next to her dresses, folded up his jeans to place in the shelf next to her skirts and placed his new, large shoes against her small, size 4 shoes. Now, the question was, where does she put his underwear? The only spare space would be in her underwear draw, and she had no idea if she wanted him to see her underwear, and what if he felt too awkward with that. But there was nowhere else, unless he wanted it on the floor. Finally making her decision, she folded up his various boxer-briefs and placed them next to her frilly thongs and panties and lace bras, hoping he wouldn't mention it to her.

After having semi-relaxing shower, the Doctor stepped out and grabbed his brand new, TARDIS blue, fluffy towel and started to dry himself off before wrapping it around his waist and walking out of the bathroom, only to bump into Clara in the hallway.

"Oh sorry Clara, didn't see you there, you're so short that I can look right over you, strange really" The Doctor said, not really bothered about the fact that he was just in his towel and little droplets of water were falling off of his face. This however, completely shocked Clara.

"I-uh put away all your clothes in my wardrobe and draws, so you can just get changed and we'll make dinner" Clara stuttered, watching the Doctor's mouth turn into a goofy grin, as she stammered some more.

"That would be fantastic, Clara, thank you!" The Doctor smiled at her once more before turning around and going towards the bedroom, leaving Clara staring at his towel-covered behind.

Closing the door behind him, The Doctor looked around Clara's bedroom, it was basic yet cozy.

There was a large, double bed in the middle of the room, its head board pressed against the wall. The wall above the bed was covered in picture frames, all various sizes and but all frames were in white against the deep red wall. Wandering over to the wall, he stood up onto the bed and let his eyes wander across the pictures. Pictures of Clara as a baby, of her, her mum and her dad then as she grows older, just her dad and her smile is not quite as strong as the ones before. Then it shows the first picture with the Doctor in it, just a simple picture of just the Doctor, beaming at the camera as he leans against the console. He remembered the day well, Clara had wanted to test her new camera, and that was the first picture taken.

His eyes scanned over other ones and he found his favorite one, it showed the Doctor and Clara hugging in front a large, orange sun, on the planet Barcelona. It clearly one of Clara's favorites as well as it was in one of the largest frames, the only other picture in a large frame was Ellie Oswald, Clara's mum, and the Doctor felt some sort of comfort in this.

Jumping of the bed, the Doctor started to open various draws in search for his underwear. Opening the bottom draw, he found his underwear, but it was placed against various items of Clara's lingerie… The Doctor gulped audibly, before quickly fishing out a pair of his pants, his finger brushing against one of her pink, frilly thongs. For a moment, just for one small moment, an image flashed in his mind, searing itself into his main thought cortex. Clara, the image was Clara, but dressed only in this pink, frilly thong.

Oh god. He wanted to _do stuff_ with Clara...

**_Woah. Is it true the Doctor has dirty thoughts of Clara? Find out soon..._**

**_REVIEW AND SUGGEST. REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES KEEP THIS STORY GOING..._**


	6. An accidental sight?

**_Hello, next chapter here, this is a kinda cute one, I think it's rather pointless but cute anyway. Enjoy_**

**Chapter**** Six**

"Doctor, dinner!" Clara shouted out from the kitchen.

Within seconds, the Doctor ran into the kitchen, almost colliding with Clara herself.

"Calm down! Now, grab your plate and cup, we're eating in the other room" Clara sighed, grabbing her food and walking to the living room, sitting down and the Doctor sat opposite her.

"Looks lovely Clara, looks like this is the only thing you can cook without burning!" The Doctor chuckled as he dug in to his food.

"It's just Sheppard's pie, Doctor but thank you, I think…" Clara trailed off, taking another bite.

"So, I shall find one of those things you humans do, a job!" The Doctor said, grinning up at his companion.

"You don't have to; I earn enough to support the both of us for six months." Clara said, blushing slightly, she never liked boasting.

"No, I won't allow it; I will not just sit here and _sponge_ off of you!" The Doctor pointed his fork at her.

"Fine, well, what about your friends? UNIT?" Clara asked, a small smirk in the corner of her mouth.

"I could, they'd give me a job straight up, but I've worked there before, boring, I want something different. I was a teacher once, a physics teacher, which was fun!" The Doctor said, smiling at the thought of his krillitane adventure.

"Wait!" The Doctor suddenly shouted, making Clara drop her fork in surprise.

"You work at Coal Hill School? Well, Ian Chesterton, the important Chair-manny man, I am very good friends with him, met him when I was a young man, very young, met him when my Granddaughter went to that school, Susan her name was…" The Doctor's eyes glazed over as he thought of his old companions.

"I think there's an opening for a history teacher, and you're definitely a man with a lot of history in you, I'm sure you can get that job" Clara quickly tried to draw his attention away from past companions; she hated seeing him in anguish.

"I shall go tomorrow!" The Doctor stood up in triumph, holding his fork to the ceiling, making Clara giggle.

"Yes aright, but finish your dinner first" Clara reach across and grabbed the cuff of his shirt and pulled him down.

"Yes dear…" The Doctor grumbled sarcastically.

"So, what did you do before you were fiddling with the TARDIS?" Clara asked with her mouth half full.

"I'd only just dropped off you; I was going to do some repairs then come pick you up again"

"Do you ever go anywhere on your own adventures? You know, by yourself?" Clara asked, looking down at her food.

"Not really, no, unless, I'm off to get you something like when I had to get you that special medicine, or when I brought you the universe's best take away pizza, but otherwise I just skip forward to the next time I see you, occasionally leaving a couple of hours to sleep." The Doctor spoke nonchalantly, unaware that he was currently melting the heart of the girl opposite him.

"I-"Clara tried to speak but nothing came out making the Doctor looked up with a questioning expression on his face.

"I want you to know, that I don't mind you staying here, you keep apologising for being here, like you're a heavy weight, but you're not. I know you would rather be in space right now, but I'm just trying to say that, I like having you around here, with me…" Clara suddenly blushed as she trailed off; believing that she's just said something completely stupid.

"You're right, I would rather be in space" He responded, and Clara's heart dropped and so did her face.

"I would rather be in space, but with you next to me, holding my hand, and us eating dinner together just like this. I'd rather be in space, but only if you were there next to me. Being here on Earth means that I get to see you non-stop, and I'm not complaining about that at all." The Doctor spoke softly, and his smile was warm.

Clara didn't say anything, but as soon as she stood up, the Doctor mirrored her, they quickly collided in a strong hug, and he easily picked her up off her feet and held her close to him, shoving his head into her neck. She held onto his shoulders and rested her check against his shoulder.

Dropping her down onto her feet again, the Doctor stepped away from her with a smile.

"Now enough of that, I feel like watching a film, any film, whatever is in your cupboard. Now, you go get yourself ready, shower or whatever you want, I'll wash up and get dressed and pick a movie and make popcorn and everything!" The Doctor started to get more excited as he continued to speak.

Laughing at him, Clara nodded before walking to the bathroom to have a shower.

The Doctor looked around the living room; the movie was on the menu, ready to be played. A bowl of popcorn on the table, the dining table was cleared and spotless. He then looked down at himself; he was wearing a TARDIS blue onesie with a white zipper and white pockets. Grabbing the much smaller, red onesie, he ran towards Clara's room, not bothering to knock, he ran straight in, stopped dead in his tracks as he realized what was standing in front of him.

Naked. Wet. Clara. Well technically she was wearing little, black knickers but the rest was completely out in the open. Especially her breas-

"DOCTOR!" Clara's screeches quickly brought him back to reality, and instincts caught on, maybe a little later than needed, but they still caught on and the Doctor's hand flew up to cover his eyes.

"I'm so sorry! I thought you'd be changed. I-. Take this!" The Doctor threw the red onesie into a space somewhere, nowhere near where Clara was standing.

"It's fine, just leave! And knock next time!" Clara's tone lowered slightly.

Putting his hand out slightly, he fumbled his way out of the bedroom, slamming the door after him. But the images of her creamy white breasts were etched into his mind. The way her hair was soaked and clingy to her back. It was getting too much for his brain to handle, and clearly too much for his body too.

Eyes widening as he looked down as he saw a semi-bulge forming in his onesie, the Doctor quickly tried to think of other things. Slitheen and daleks, cybermen and asorbaloff and Donna in the morning without a cup of tea. That last one seemed to help him out a lot.

The Doctor honestly did not think he could survive the next six months if it was going to be like the past few days.

**Damn, what would Clara think of this? AND 2,500 VIEW WOAH THANK YOU V MUCH! yet only 11 reviews? It will only take a minute to review so please please do, I need the support to keep going!**

**Next chapter's coming in the next couple of days...**


	7. Onesies

_**Sorry for such a long wait for this one, but hey back again. Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming...**_

**Chapter Seven**

Several minutes later, the Doctor heard Clara's bedroom door swing open and small footsteps come pattering out. Taking a deep breath, and slapping his thighs, the Doctor stood up to prepare himself against the storm that was Clara Oswald.

She entered the through the door way, the Doctor found some reassurance in the fact that she was wearing the red onesie the Doctor got her. Her still quite wet hair was tied on top of her hair, a neutral expression covering her face.

"Clara, I'm so sorry for bursting into your room like that! I had no right, this is your home, and I can't just go barging into your room like that, especially when you're doing something that isn't appropriate for me to see! It won't happen aga-" The Doctor's ramblings were cut short as Clara coughed and spoke up.

"Its fine Doctor, it really is, let's just watch a movie now, yeah?" Clara smiled. _God, she was beautiful. _

"Uh, yes of course, I've picked this spectacular one" the Doctor held up the DVD case.

"Yeah, love that one, and thanks for the onesie" Clara smiled at him, before looking down at her red clothes, then looking at the Doctor's blue one.

"No problem, I got them the other day whilst you went out food shopping, the least I can do" The Doctor grinned before bending over in front of her to put in the DVD.

Clara couldn't help but stare at the Doctor's bum as he bent over in front of her. Don't get her wrong, she always admired the Doctor's body and all of its cute little aspects, but she loved looking at the more imitate parts. For example, his bum, his biceps, and that one time when he was fixing a light bulb in her flat when she had just moved in and his un-tucked shirt had risen a half inch showing a bit more skin that Clara was used to, and let's just say that she left to her imagination.

"Eyes front soldier!" The Doctor shouted cheerfully, his bum still in the air as he put in the DVD.

"I wasn't, I never-"

"Just kidding Clara! Right, movie time!" The Doctor jumped onto the couch next to Clara.

The movie started to play, but Clara could not concentrate, she was too aware of her current surroundings. Being more specific, the man whose body was pressed snugly against her as she couldn't afford the biggest of couches meaning that there was no way the pair could sit and not be touching in some way or another.

The Doctor laughed along with the film, pointed out the mistakes the movie had made and began to state which of the actors he had met. Clara was watching him with such awe in her eyes. The way whenever he laughed, he looked at her too make sure she was laughing too, and when there was a particularly sad moment, he would snuggle further into Clara, as if to give reassurance to both of them.

When the credits started to roll, neither of them wanted to move but Clara's small yawn meant that they had to. Clara stood up first stretching her hand upwards and yawning once more.

"Big day tomorrow, you need to talk to Ian and get the job and I need to catch up with this marking" Clara gestured over to the stack of books and papers in the corner of the room.

"Yes, need our sleep! I wonder what Ian will say to this face, I look a fair bit younger than I was when I first met him. Clara, I've been meaning to ask, do you remember any of my past selves?" The Doctor stood up next to her.

"I don't really know, I sometimes have dreams, and I can see your face everywhere, all your past regenerations. You met Ian in your first one, you were like a grumpy, old man? But you were so young; it must have been over a thousand years ago?" Clara says, her forehead scrunching up slightly.

"My impossible girl, my impossibly smart girl" The Doctor beams at her.

"Yep, that's me" Clara smiles lazily, before walking up to him and kissing him just under his cheek, beside his mouth. She brings her hand up to stroke over the scar on his head, pushing his hair back to look it, before settling her eyes back on his.

"Goodnight Doctor" Clara whispered before leaving the room without another sound.

"Goodnight, my Clara" The Doctor whispered into the darkness.

The morning was filled with a quick breakfast and choosing each other's clothes.

"Wear this dress!" The Doctor threw blue dress at her.

"Doctor, this is an evening dress!" Clara quickly hung up the dress again.

"Well, wear this one then, you wore this one when we went to Polarox II, I like this one" The Doctor grabbed the short, purple dress with small white flowers on it and threw it at her.

"Fine, I'll wear this one. You wear this blue shirt and red bowtie; I've never seen you in a red bowtie" Clara chucked the clothes at him.

"Fine, fine, I'm not wearing a jacket. It's too hot, and I don't want to die of overheating, that's a terrible way to go, I'd feel too much like a turkey." The Doctor was shut up when Clara threw a pair of clean boxers at him, then plucked out a bra and knickers for herself and dumped them on the bed.

The Doctor stood there frozen, his hands still clutching his clothes.

"Doctor, you're going to have to leave to get dressed…" Clara stated slowly.

"Yes of course, I'll meet you in the hallway when you are finished" The Doctor mumbled as his left backwards, bumping into the dresser as he left, closing the door behind him.

Clara sighed and giggled slightly at the flustered Time-Lord, before starting to strip and sliding on her dress and grabbing a pair of white, half Converse and her white satchel. She applied light eye-liner and mascara and powdered her face, smiling at herself in the mirror; she left the room and met the Doctor in the hallway.

Smiling at each other, Clara grabbed her keys and purse and dumped them in her bag. Grabbing the Doctor's outstretched hand; they started their adventure for the day.

The Doctor and Clara were sat in a very cosy, small living room, sipping cups of tea. Opposite them, was an aging man with greyish hair and wrinkles spread across his face, but he still looked younger than what his age lets on.

"Ian, I hope you don't mind me saying, but you're old, old for a human" The Doctor said bluntly, making Clara elbow him.

Ian laughed a hearty laugh, and replied.

"Well thank you Doctor, you seem to have grown younger in my eyes" Ian pointed out. "But you are right, when Barbara and I travelled back to 1965 in that devil Dalek Time Machine, it seemed to have slowed down both of our aging, you understand?"

"Well, that's just brilliant, where is Barbra anyway? I heard from Sarah-Jane that you two married! Congratulations, sorry I couldn't make the wedding." The Doctor took another sip of his tea.

"Barbra's gone up north; she needed to see an old friend. She won't believe me when I tell her that you are back, in a completely different body, which looks around 40 years younger but is in fact over 1000 years older! Absolutely magnificent" Ian's eyes looked over the Doctor once more.

"Yes, well, I heard from my lovely companion Clara here, that you have an opening for a history teacher! You see, the TARDIS has left me stranded here for 6 months, and I'm currently living with Clara and in need of a job, so what do you say old friend?" The Doctor sat down his tea, and used several hand gestures.

"I think that will be just fine Doctor, just fine indeed" Ian smiled at the couple.

_**The Doctor and Clara working together? Hmmmmm this will be interesting...**_

_**REVIEWS KEEP THIS STORY GOING SO SPEND LESS THAN ONE MINUTE IN GIVING ME SUGGESTIONS...**_

_**See ya soon**_


	8. Lara Evans

_**Back again, hopefully this will help the fact that Doctor Who isn't on again until Christmas Day. Enjoy...**_

**Chapter Eight**

Clara didn't know where the rest of the summer went. It was filled with small day trips with the Doctor down to Brighton, or to London or various parks to find something interesting to do. The Doctor had been doing surprisingly well; it had only been two and a half weeks and school would start today, Wednesday the 3rd of September. This made Clara worry. Of course she trusted the Doctor with her life and more, but wherever he goes, trouble seems to follow and Clara did not want the children's lives in jeopardy, let alone the only job she actually likes!

The Doctor however seemed to be jumping with excitement to start teaching once more, the headmaster had come round to confirm what he would be teaching his students, the courses for each year group and the basic rules. The headmaster seemed satisfied with the Doctor's teaching history, but noticed how close Clara and the Doctor were. They had hugged, played with each other's hands, Clara had fixed his bow tie and he had brushed down her dress that had folded up at the bottom when she sat down, making sure that his fingers brushed against her bare thigh only for a second but enough to make Clara shiver and smile at him.

"Now, whether or not you two are in an open relationship or not" She continued before either of them could protest "I would appreciate it that you would resist any physical contact, especially in front of any students, is that something you two can do for seven hours?" Clara could see that her boss was smirking slightly but she agreed along with the Doctor who seemed to have blushed a deep red.

And now it was the day to actually start his job for the next five and a half months, and to become Doctor John Smith, the temp history teacher.

"Doctor, come on, we have to leave now!" Clara looked around the living room to make sure she had everything, and swung her brown satchel over her shoulder and grabbed the two helmets.

The Doctor appeared out of her bedroom, wearing a white shirt, blue bowtie, normal black trousers, blue braces but something was different; he was wearing a _brown_ tweed jacket.

"I haven't seen you wear that jacket before" Clara said, her eyes travelling over the Doctor's body once more.

"Well, I'm happy; I should wear happy, bright clothes!" The Doctor grinned at her, clapping his hands together and rubbing them before grabbing his helmet off of her and shoving it on his head and grabbed her hand and led her outside the apartment.

They arrived at the school before any students had got there, this gave Clara enough time to show the Doctor around the school and introduce him to everyone. The Doctor pulled off his helmet then pulled off Clara's too. He grinned at her, his hair pointing up in all different directions make Clara giggle softly at him. Reaching up, Clara smoothed down and pushed back his hair, she looked at the scar, it had gone white impossible quick, but that's him, impossible. Just like Clara. The impossible couple.

They made their way through the school and to the staff room, Clara introduced "John Smith" to everyone but there was one teacher who seemed to want to make an impact on the Doctor…

"Hi, I'm Lara Evans, and you must be John Smith, the new teacher of History" A woman a year or two older than Clara reached her hand out to shake the Doctors, he immediately shook it with enthusiasm.

Miss Lara Evans was beautiful to say to the least, she had long, jet black hair, dark green eyes and soft facial features. She was tall and slim, and her cleavage starts conversations between the male teachers. Clara never liked to hate someone, but she _hated_ Miss Evans. It wasn't because of her looks but because she was cocky, controlling, and if Clara had to be honest, a _bitch_. But the men only ever saw her body and not her personality, and that's why she was first choice.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Evans and yes I am, but only until February" The Doctor smiled.

"Well, I better make good use of you with the little time I have" Miss Evans smirked, her eyes looking at the Doctor like he was her last meal.

"Uh, yes, quite, what subject did you say you taught?" Clara blew a small sigh in relief as the Doctor looked more uncomfortable than turned on by her words.

"I didn't, and my subject is physics, I heard that you also taught physics at a different school?" Miss Evans asked, fluttering her eyelashes slightly, but enough for Clara to notice and roll her eyes.

"Yes I did, but history this time round, anyway, lovely to chat but Clara here is going to show me my new classroom, right Clara?" The Doctor turned his head and smiled down at Clara.

"Right, come on then" Clara and the Doctor left Miss Evans alone, thinking of ways to get close to what she knows as John Smith, and get Clara out of the picture.

The school day passed easily for Clara and the Doctor, they met by Clara's motorbike where the Doctor embraced Clara in a big hug.

"I think I am the best teacher in the world!" He exclaimed but quickly saw Clara raise her eyebrows…

"Apart from you of course"

"Thought so, so I feel like eating out tonight, where do you want to go?" Clara asked but before the Doctor could even begin to respond, Miss Evans decided to interrupt them.

"John, all of us teachers are going down to the pub for some drinks, you can come too Clara, If you really want…" Miss Evans shot a look of venom at Clara.

"Well, as a teacher, I know I've been invited, thank you Lara" Clara murmured.

"I don't really drink much, and Clara and I were just talking about going out to dinner actually" The Doctor said, nudging Clara slightly.

"Oh, I didn't realise that you two were _together_" Miss Evans spat slightly, disgusted in the fact that John would pick Clara over her.

"Oh no, we're not a couple, just the best of friends" The Doctor beamed down at Clara, but Clara let out a frustrated scream in her mind "_now that Lara knows we're only friends, she's bound to make a move!"_

"Well, if you're not together, you might as well come to the pub! You can get to know more about us, and I definitely want to know _a lot_ more about you, John"

"That may take a long time" The Doctor chuckled.

"Well, we have five and a half months, that's enough time for me to know _all_ about you, don't you think?" Miss Evans winked slightly.

"Well I-"The Doctor started but couldn't finish.

"That's settled then, you and Clara can follow us down to The Blue Bell, the last one there has to pay first round!" With that, Miss Evans walked away to her beetle.

The Doctor looked at Clara, astounded.

"I've made friends!" The Doctor exclaimed, shoving on his helmet and getting on the bike.

"Wait a minute, who says you're driving?" Clara shoved on her helmet with annoyance.

"Clara, I want to look cool in front of my new friends, now hurry up and get on" The Doctor said.

Clara sighed heavily before getting on behind the Doctor, snaking her arms around to hold onto his torso, but this time, he didn't turn around and smile at her like he usually did. He simply started the engine and chased after Miss Evans.

**_Uh oh... Who is Lara Evans and is the Doctor really interested in her that way? Find out soon..._**

**_REVIEWS KEEP THIS STORY GOING SO KEEP 'EM COMING! THANKS FOR THE CONTINUOUS SUPPORT._**


	9. The Pub

**_Sorry for such a late update! But my wifi has been very dodgy lately. This is sort of where the story really really begins I guess.. Enjoy..._****  
><strong>

**Chapter Nine**

Clara wasn't enjoying herself. Miss Lara Evans was sucking the Doctor into her, making him only talk to her, despite his flimsy attempts of adding Clara to the conversation. She was smart and flirty, Clara thought she too was smart and flirty but she thought she was clearly no match for Miss Evans.

At the moment they were talking about how Lara went traveling for two years before she starting working here, how she went to Africa, and to China and to America and how she was clearly _so_ rich in culture. She seemed to be laughing a little too hard and every single one of his jokes, and he seemed to like it. He would occasionally look over to Clara, and give her a small smile, but Lara would immediately suck him back in. Clara was getting bored and glanced next to her to Mr Alex Baker, the maths teacher that was currently on his phone and sipping his pint.

"Hey Alex, how was your summer?" Clara asked, shifting her body towards him, giving him her full attention.

"Oh you know, went out with some mates, and had to do a lot of this bloody marking, just the average summer. What about you? Did you do some more traveling?" Alex looked up at Clara, giving her a warm smile. Clara had to admit, Alex was good looking. He had thick dirty blond hair that stuck upwards, soft brown eyes, and sharp facial features. He was around 4 years older than Clara and they were quite good friends but she never really found any interest in him, she only had eyes for the Doctor.

"Did a bit yeah, but I've got the Do- John living with me now" Clara trailed off looking at the Doctor.

"Oh, are you two an item?" Alex turned red slightly.

"Oh no, no, his home is temporarily unavailable, we're just really good friends"

"Really? Today, when we were having lunch, the way he looked at you when you smiled, well it's silly, but it looked like he liked you more than just a friend" Alex turned an even deeper red.

Clara laughed nervously before trying to deny again "I don't think so, just good friends"

"My mistake then, sorry, so are you seeing anyone at the moment?" Alex found some courage within him and looked up at Clara.

Clara glanced over and saw Lara kiss the Doctor on the cheek and he smiled awkwardly at her, and Clara made a quick decision.

"No I'm not, why? Do you want to go out sometime?" Clara spoke to Alex but her eyes were still fixed on the Doctor.

"Yeah, I mean we could just for a drink sometime after school, you know, as a date sort of thing?" Alex added gingerly.

"That would be nice Alex, how's Friday for you?" Clara asked, her eyes now on him. To be quite honest she wasn't jumping with excitement but something had hit her in the past 30 seconds. The Doctor, he was never going to make a move on her. He was over 1000 years old and an alien, why would he want a 25 year old human girl? Clara had decided in only a matter of seconds that maybe she should try and move on, though she felt reluctant. She would choose the Doctor over Alex any day, but she felt the strong feeling of fear inside of her as she thought that maybe the Doctor wouldn't choose her over Lara. Silly as the fear was, she couldn't shake it off. She needed to put more space between them, less of the touchy feely stuff they always seemed to do, she needed to reinforce her starting ground walls of only being friends. And don't fall in love. Do not fall in love with the Doctor. Alex interrupted her thoughts…

"Yeah, that's great for me, anyway, I better be off, getting a bit late now anyway" Alex said, he watched Clara smile at him before very, very hesitantly, he leaned forward and did a quick peck on Clara's cheek, making Clara blush slightly before bidding him goodnight.

Clara gingerly looked around, to find the Doctor staring at her, despite Lara trying to talk to her. He smiled before giving her "the look". That had become a thing between them now, whenever they wanted to leave or needed to go somewhere, they gave each other a mutual look or nodding their heads and darting their eyes around to the nearest exit. Clara giggled before getting up just as the Doctor stands up, bidding everyone goodnight, they left the pub quickish and shoved on their helmets and getting on the bike.

When the Doctor zoomed through the streets, he noticed something, Clara's arms. They were always around his waist, keeping them both secure, but this time, she was just flimsily holding onto his jacket. He wanted to ask is she was alright, if she was feeling okay, but he kept his mouth shut, and gripped the handles tighter.

They arrived back and walked up the stairs in silence. Unlocking the front door, Clara stepped through with the Doctor following closely behind.

"Clara, are you alright?" The Doctor asked her as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Mmmmm" Clara hummed.

"Well, if you're sure, would you like a cup of tea?" He asked half nervously, rubbing his hands together.

"I think I'd rather go to bed, thank you anyway Doctor" Clara gave him a small smile before leaving and going into her bedroom.

She went and immediately sat on her bed, staring up at the picture frames. She scanned her eyes over every picture of the Doctor, relieving all the memories in her mind before she finally let herself think.

She loved him, of course she loved him. She always pushed the thought to the back of her head, love. When she was younger, she never really felt the need in boyfriends. She had a grand total of four boyfriends in her twenty five years. She had fallen in love, but she had got hurt, so that's why four boyfriends later, she refused to fall in love until she was definitely sure it wasn't going to be hurt. And she fell in love with the Doctor.

But she knew it could not happen. He has had so many companions before her, so much history; Clara found it impossible that he would ever love her back. He was an alien. She was human. It wasn't meant to be. Clara needed to listen to her head, not her heart, no matter how much it pained her. No matter how lonely she will feel. She needed to keep her distance from the Doctor's kisses on her head, his soft touches on her face, his passionate hugs and strong grasp of his hand on hers.

She needed to fall out of love with the Doctor.

_**Can Clara really do? Hmmmm we'll find out soon. Thank you for the continuous support of reviews and favorites and follows, it makes me write faster! Keep the reviews going and give me suggestions! **_

_**And go follow my tumblr - .com **_

_**see you soon...**_


	10. Slight bump in the road

_**Sorry for late update, been rather busy... So so so many new views with is absolutely amazing! Thank you for all the continuous support on this story, this chapter is a big one... be prepared...**_

**Chapter**** Ten**

"So, Clara, what's the plan for tonight?" The Doctor asked Clara as they got into the apartment.

"I- well, I-"Clara was interrupted before she could even start.

"I've noticed you've been a bit, well, not yourself over the past couple of days, so I thought we could go somewhere this weekend, you know, us against the world!" The Doctor smiled warmly at her.

"Alex invited me out to dinner tonight, and I said yes" Clara stated, feeling immediately guilty as she watched his smile fall from his mouth.

"Oh, I didn't know you were going on a date?" The Doctor did a small, false smile.

"It's not a date" Clara shot back quickly, surprising herself with the urgency in her voice.

"Oh, sorry, well, I'm glad I'm not stopping you from going out, I would hate for you to feel like you had to stay with me here" The Doctor looked away from her as he turned around and walked towards the kitchen.

"You're not, and yeah I think we should go out this weekend, where do you want to go?" Clara tried to change the subject.

"Oh, I don't mind, we could go see a film! I haven't been to the cinema since 1975! Hell of a year for movies!" The Doctor said, putting the kettle on.

"Yeah, let's go see a film tomorrow, I'd like that" Clara smiled. She felt somewhat upset that the Doctor didn't seem to mind at all about her and Alex going out tonight. But on the other hand she was slightly glad he wasn't torn up over it.

But the Doctor was torn up over it, inside he was cursing loudly, punching walls, shouting over and over _"Why didn't you ask her out first?!"_. Clara was his. She would always be _his_ Clara. She was _his_ mystery. And he was completely and utterly hers.

"Well, I best get ready now anyway, Alex will be here to pick me up in an hour" Clara smiled slightly before leaving him alone in the kitchen.

The knock on the door startled the Doctor as he continued to stare at his tea that he hasn't taken a single sip out of for the past hour.

Placing the mug down, he walked towards the front door, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Hello John, is, um, Clara ready?" Alex smiled, sticking his head in the apartment slightly, looking around.

"I'm sure she is, yes" The Doctor answered shortly.

"Right, could I wait in here then? It's a bit cold out…" Alex asked, taking a small step towards the entrance.

"I suppose" The Doctor stepped to the side and let Alex in.

Suddenly, Clara's bedroom door swung open and she stepped out and both men's jaws dropped.

She was only wearing a cute little skirt with thick tights underneath and top and a large coat over the top but she was just so beautiful. The way her hair was down, flowingly. The way her smile could make anyone smile. Just her. Beautiful.

The Doctor was about to compliment her but Alex beat him to it.

"Wow, Clara you look lovely" Alex said, looking her up and down.

_Just lovely? _The Doctor thought to himself, jealously building deeply within him.

"Thank you Alex, ready to go?" Clara stepped forward towards him, making their way to the door.

"I'll see you later _John_" Clara shot the Doctor one last look before leaving with Alex, the door closing behind them.

The Doctor quickly turned around and kicked the wall, pain shooting through his foot he yelped and grabbed it, alien swear words cometumbling out of his mouth.

Sighing as the pain subsided; maybe he should have a shower, a nice, long, hot shower to get his mind off of Clara.

That's when the telephone rang; dashing over to it in some hope that on the other end is Clara, telling him that she hated Alex and wanted to see him.

"Hello?"

"Ah John, it's me, Lara, are you busy tonight?" The girly voice on the other end that _definitely_ was not Clara asked him.

"I, um, why?"

"Well, I need help with some of this marking, and I was wondering if you were free"

"Well…" The Doctor trailed off, thinking of Clara, but realised that Clara was not here, she was out with someone else, not him. Never him.

"Yes, I'll help, where do you live?" The Doctor sighed, rubbing his face with his hand.

"Brilliant! Thank you so much John, I'm sure I can repay you in some way or another…" Lara said seductively.

"Oh, no need" The Doctor quickly stated.

Lara told the Doctor her address, and told him to come over now.

Looking around the empty apartment, the Doctor sighed before grabbing his jacket, checking his sonic is still in there, then leaving, shutting the door behind.

The Doctor had been at Lara's for at least an hour; refusing every suggestion to wine she put out there, and kept himself to the other end of the sofa. He didn't quite understand why she even needed help marking, she had hardly any to do, but he helped her anyway.

She flirted with him, reaching over to pat his leg every so often, and only ever spoke about herself. The Doctor couldn't understand it; she literally couldn't say a single sentence without saying me, myself, or I. He could never get a word in, not that he was that bothered. His thoughts drifted off to Clara, _what if when the TARDIS comes back, she doesn't want to come with me? What if she wants to stay here, with Alex_, the thought stopped his breathing momentarily.

"Anyway, now that all the marking is done, what do you want to do with me?" Lara shifted her body closer to the Doctor.

"I, what do you mean?" The Doctor asked, confused.

"Oh come on John, you and I both know that we are supposed to be more that friends" Lara shifted even closer.

"More than friends?!" The Doctor squeaked, leaning back away from her slightly.

"Stop playing stupid John, I want this" Lara's hand was suddenly on the Doctor's leg, moving it slowly upwards towards-

"I better be going now!" The Doctor jumped up, grabbing his coat and heading towards the front door.

"So soon?" Lara quickly followed him.

"Yes, well, better get home, gotta get home to Clara" The Doctor stepped outside.

"You can do a lot better than Clara, remember that , John" Before the Doctor respond, Lara had forced her lips onto his, grabbing his head to lock him into place. The Doctor gasped in reaction, Lara used this as an advantage and tried to deepen the kiss. The Doctor's hands flailed around helplessly, before grabbing her shoulder and pushing her away, a bit harder than he intended.

"Don't you ever say that about Clara, you are not even half as good as Clara Oswald, and you never will be. Remember that" the Doctor spat, before turning around and walking away.

What the Doctor and Lara failed to notice, is the small, alone figure underneath the street light on the opposite side of the road. They failed to hear the figures small gasp. They failed to see the single tear drop from her eye. They failed to see Clara watching them kiss in front of her, before turning and running away into darkness.

_**Clara saw them kiss ooooohhhhhhhh nooooooooo, the ship has sunk (or has it) **_

_**Please keep the story going by reviewing, I want to reach 50 very soon...**_

_**Thank you!**_


	11. Thin Sheets

_**I am so so so sorry for such a long gap between that chapter and this one, I've been extremely busy, but this story is still going don't worry! I've written twenty chapters for this so far, so this is chapter eleven...**_

**Chapter Eleven**

Clara didn't know how she managed to move her feet, but she was running. Tears were streaming quickly and heavily as her hair whipped past her in the wind. She was running faster than she had ever run before, she needed to run away from what she just saw. She started running before the kiss had even finished, it was still probably still going, and their tongues were still down each other's throats.

She needed to get home before the Doctor did, she needed to calm down.

Sweat glistening on her forehead, and tears wetting her cheeks, she fell into to the apartment. Leaning against the closed door; her chest was rising and falling rapidly. Closing her eyes, she pushed back her damp fringe and made her way to the bedroom. She quickly stripped off her clothes and shoved on pyjama bottoms and a large t-shirt. She then rushed to the bathroom and splashed her face with cold water, patting it dry and getting rid of any smudged makeup.

The door clicked open just as Clara stepped out of her bedroom; they made eye contact from down the hall as he stepped in the flat.

He looked strange. He looked confused, very confused.

"Where did you go?" Clara asked, as casually as she could manage even though her heart was pounding so hard.

"Oh, well, Lara Evans phoned me not too long after you left, she wanted help with her marking, so I went over to her house and helped her" The Doctor looked away from her as he hung his coat on the hanger just by the door, closing his eyes.

A soft "oh" was all Clara could manage. He was lying to her.

"How was your date?" The Doctor asked, turning back around.

"It wasn't a date, and it was alright yeah, we don't have much in common, but it was nice" Clara said, looking down. She clearly did not have as fun as the Doctor did, as she only kissed Alex on the cheek when saying goodbye.

"Just nice?" The Doctor smirked, if he took her on a date, it would be one of the best times ever.

_Was he smiling? That bastard! He's smirking because I only had a "nice" time and he got to eat the face off another woman! _ Clara thought, fuming inside but her mouth stayed in a straight line.

"Yes, just nice" and with that, Clara turned around and walked back into her bedroom, shutting the door afterwards.

The Doctor blinked several times, before retracing their past conversation, checking if there was something that offended her in anyway, but he couldn't find anything.

He came to the conclusion that she must just be tired, and he was still going to take her out tomorrow, to the cinema and to the park and whatever she wanted.

Walking into the living room, the Doctor pulled out the sofa bed and grabbed the duvet and pillow that's stuffed in the corner of the room and pilled it on top. For once in his life, the Doctor was truly knackered, he hadn't slept over the past week and he needed to catch up and recharge for 6 or so hours.

Sliding off his braces and then his trousers, he then took off his bow tie, undoing his shirt buttons. He needed his pyjamas out of the bedroom, keeping on his undone his shirt and boxers, the door timidly walked towards the door and knocked three times. Hearing a soft "come in" he slowly opened the door.

Clara was in her bed, her hair spread in all different directions on her pillow, she was naked. The duvet was covering her of course, but it only came up to just above her nipples. The Doctor could clearly make out the curves of her breasts; her sheets were thin because her room was boiling despite the cold outside. The sheets were so thin that he could, almost, so very almost, see the nipples beneath them.

"I, uh, just came for my jammies" The Doctor slowly uttered, eyes glued to hers.

"Oh yeah, course" Clara yawned, stretching her arms upwards, so they hit the headboard. The sheets were lowered ever so slightly, and the Doctor watched for a seconds before making his way to the draws.

He quickly pulled out a pair of trousers and a white t-shirt, and cast a sideway glance at Clara, she was on her side now, the thin sheet still covering her, barely, her eyes watching him.

"Goodnight Clara" The Doctor walked over to her and placed a small kiss on his forehead.

"Mmmmm" was Clara's only reply, the Doctor left, softly closing the door behind him, and that was when the tears came.

She was upset that the Doctor had kissed Lara, and didn't say about it. She was angry at herself, because she felt like she needed to be colder towards the Doctor but here she was having her head kissed by the Doctor whilst being naked under thin sheets. She was confused, because even though he kissed Lara, he was treating Clara like he had just kissed her instead.

_But oh god, she wished he kissed her._

After a restless night's sleep, Clara woke up to the sun shining through the window. The covers were now lying over her hip bones; she looked down at the sun beaming over her breasts and stomach, smiling to herself as she thought about the Doctor coming in now and seeing her like this, but last night's memories came rushing back and all of a sudden she thought sick at the thought.

She got showered, dressed and did her hair and makeup within an hour and without hearing any noise from the Doctor. Walking into the living room she found him, still in bed. His shirt was off, clearly because he got hot in the night, his hair tousled in different directions.

Laughing slightly, Clara walked over and sat down beside him.

She pulled down the duvet to have a look at his ribs, seeing if there was any evidence left of the crash. There was a small scar from one of the cuts and that was it, she ran her finger over it, making the Doctor moan slightly in his sleep. Clara looked at his face and stroked the one on the side of his face, he was barely noticeable but it was there.

The Doctor suddenly awoke and grabbed her hand, sitting up straight.

"I- I was just looking at your scar, you've slept in quite a bit" Clara said, quickly turning red.

The Doctor said nothing, still holding onto her hand, he brought it to his mouth and kissed her palm before smiling warmly at her.

"Good morning Clara"

"Mornin' Doctor"

"Let's go see a film then, I'll be ready in 10" The Doctor stood up the same time Clara stood up, smiling at her once more before making his way to the bathroom.

Clara sighed heavily and fell backwards onto his bed, grabbing his duvet and wrapping herself up in it. His scent was everywhere and Clara breathed it in, hugging the duvet closer, just wishing that she would be in his bed with him for the rest of her life but she couldn't. She mentally slapped herself around the face, _for god's sake! He clearly likes Lara, not you, why would he ever like you?_ The question swirled around her head over and over again, _why would he ever want you?_ Clara sighed heavily once more, breathing him in for the last time before pushing herself off the bed, wishing that she was able of pushing herself away from him.

_**Well, can Clara really just stop loving the Doctor just like that? And will she ever find out the truth about that kiss? Reviewing makes the next chapter come up quicker... thanks for the support guys, feel free to give suggestions.**_


	12. Park Fight

_**Back again with 5 days till more Whouffle! I can't wait for that cheek kiss and hopefully there will be more of that, anyway enjoy this chap, it's kinda cute...**_

**Chapter Twelve**

"I am not saying the movie is bad, I'm just saying it's not accurate!" The Doctor said as himself and Clara left the cinema.

"Doctor, it's based in the future, most humans have never travelled into the future, of course it's not accurate, and it's fictional!" Clara pointed out, quickening her pace to catch up with his long strides.

The Doctor mumbled and grumbled as they walked towards the sandwich shop. Walking in, the Doctor immediately ordered, knowing exactly what Clara wanted without having to consult her. And that's why she loved him. Within a couple of minutes, the Doctor had paid and with a bag in one hand and Clara in his other, they set off to the local park. Their favourite park, for it was the park where the Doctor first met Clara, when she was a child.

Sitting down on the Doctor's jacket just beside the play area, they dug into their sandwiches.

"So, first time I met you was at this park, when I kicked a ball at you" Clara laughed, mouth semi filled with food.

"Yeah, and that hurt, still awaiting your apology!" The Doctor overreacted as usual.

"And you'll be waiting a long time, and you know I remember when you and I spoke on those swings over there" Clara pointed to where the children were playing.

"You know a lot of mums looked at me weird that day" The Doctor said, somewhat confused.

"Maybe because you were a lonely man, wearing a bowtie, sitting on a swing set talking to a little girl, who was also alone!" Clara pointed out, reaching over to straighten his bow tie.

"Well, if I'm weird, then so are you!" the Doctor huffed.

"I am not weird"

"Yes you are, and you're also a controlling person that I don't want to be with anymore!" The Doctor turned his back, they both knew full well that he was joking but this was too fun.

"Call me a controlling person again, I dare you" Clara said through gritted teeth, setting down her sandwich, and watching him do the same.

The Doctor slowly turned his head over his shoulder and said clearly and loudly "You. Are. A. Controlling. Per-"

That's when Clara pounced on him, hands flying around his shoulders, dragging him backwards on top of her. He hands flew up and managed to pry her arms off of his shoulders, quickly twisting around and grabbing Clara by her waist and arm, he pulled her over his shoulder, and stood up with her kicking and laughing loudly.

"DOCTOR, PUT ME DOWN!" Clara shrieked but was giggling so much it really didn't seem like she wanted to be put down.

The Doctor leant forward and let Clara fall onto the floor, his hand covering her head so she doesn't bash it on the ground, but he quickly fell onto her and started to tickle her without mercy. She thrashed around underneath him, before managing to get her hands up and grab his face, pushing it away so he fell over next to her.

They were breathing heavily next to each other, their heads touching and hands grazing each other's.

"What the hell did you two just do? Because by the looks of it, it was not something for kids eyes" The clear, teenage girls voice rang out.

The couple quickly sat up straight and looked at Angie Maitland, standing with her arms crossed at their feet.

"Angie!" Clara jumped up and quickly hugged the girl, who didn't immediately hug back, because well, she's a teenage girl and that's clearly not cool, but she hugged back tight after a moment or two.

"Hello Angie! How are you on this fine September Saturday?" The Doctor got up after Clara let go of Angie, walking forward and tapping her nose, making her pull a face of disgust.

"I'm fine! What are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be travelling to Saturn or something?" Angie sat down, followed by Clara and the Doctor.

"Been to Saturn, boring" Clara smiled, glancing at the Doctor.

"Oi! You asked to go!" The Doctor pointed his finger at her, making Clara smile warningly at him, forgetting about Angie temporarily.

"Um, _excuse me_, I'm still here, and asked you a question!" Angie said, huffing and looking away.

"Well, the TARDIS has broken down and went off to the vortex to heal itself and left the Doctor stranded here in August for six months, so he's living with me for the moment" Clara explained simply.

"Did that actually happen Doctor, or was that just an excuse to live with Clara for six months?" Angie smirked.

The Doctor gasped before quickly defending "I would never do that! It's lovely that Clara is letting me stay, and I'll have to make it up to her!"

"I'll hold you to that" Clara looked him in the eyes, batting her eyelashes slightly.

"Oh, I hope you do" The Doctor smirked back, a twinkle in his eye.

"Okay I feel like I'm cock-blocking here, I better get going now anyway!" Angie kneeled over and half hugged Clara and tapping the Doctor's shoulder before saying goodbye and leaving the couple alone in the park once more.

"What does cock-blocking mean?" The Doctor asked innocently.

"It doesn't matter Doctor, it really doesn't" Clara smiled at him before lying down on the grass and watched him do the same. He shifted closer to her, clasping her hand in his, and she moved to rest her head on his shoulder.

Watching the clouds the Doctor pointed up with his free hand.

"That one looks like a cloud!" The Doctor whispered.

"They all look like clouds Doctor" Clara whispered back.

"Oh yes they do, hah, fantastic!"

"Yeah, fantastic" Clara whispered, looking up at him before closing her eyes, content with just listening to his breathing. Hoping that the sound would last forever, but they both knew that those kinds of wishes never come true. They just had to make the most with the short time they had left

_**Short chapter and I'll probably upload another chap soon if this one doesn't do much, BUT PLEASE REVIEW, IT WOULD MEAN A GREAT DEAL TO ME!**_

_**See ya**_


	13. Under Orange Streetlights

_**This chapter... well, let's just say it is a very big one, and one of my personal faves...**_

_**Enjoy...**_

**Chapter Thirteen**

All of a sudden it was October, October the 27th to be exact. Clara didn't know where September and October had gone, but she did now that the tension between the Doctor and herself was building and it was at the point of explosion.

Clara wanted the Doctor_ oh god did she want the Doctor_ but she knew it would be wrong for several reasons. The first being that he was a thousand year old alien with a lot of history, the second being that they had the most glorious friendship and what if this ruined it? And the third being that less than a month ago, Clara saw the Doctor and Lara with their tongues down each other's throats and for all she knew, they could still be doing it in between class! Of course she had never seen that happen, and now that she thinks about, she hadn't even seen them together since that horrible night.

Clara never went out with Alex again, he was never her type and she was never one to go out with Alex just to make the Doctor jealous, she was better than that. She was sweet with him and told him that they just didn't click, and he understood of course and they promised to remain friends, which right now, is what Clara needed.

"Hey Clara, are you coming to the Halloween party this Friday?" Alex asked when Clara picked up her phone.

"Oh hey Alex, and I was thinking of going, I'll have to ask John first" Clara said, walking to the kitchen.

"Ah yes, Mr Frigid and Awkward! Can't you just, I don't know, kiss him spontaneously or something?!" Alex laughed on the other end, making Clara smile.

"It's a bit more complicated than that Alex" Clara whispered to prevent the Doctor hearing from where he was watching a tv programme in the other room.

"I don't see why not! Wear a really sexy outfit to Halloween, get drunk and boom, you're together! Simples" Alex tried and failed to do the meerkat sound.

"I don't know Alex…" Clara trailed off

"Oh come on Clara, you're not getting any younger, just do it and be done with it!" Alex practically shouted down the line.

"NO! NO NO NO NO NO! WHY? NO!" Clara heard shouting from the sitting room and so did Alex.

"Sounds like John needs you; see you at the party then, bye!" Alex hung up and Clara rushed to the sitting room to see the Doctor cuddling his knees.

"Oh god, what happened this episode?" Clara sat down next to him.

"Sherlock jumped! And just left John, but Sherlock is actually still alive and was watching John at his grave but everyone thinks he's dead!" The Doctor sobbed.

"Right, anyway, Doctor do you want to come to a Halloween party this Friday?" Clara rolled her eyes and asked him.

"Yeah! Halloween is so much fun, you know I went to the first ever Halloween? Hell of a night, well, nearly got sacrificed but all water under the bridge….Let's go, we need costumes!" The Doctor jumped up.

"Fine, let's go now then" Clara sighed, he was like an eight year old, but she loved him anyway.

Four days and two costumes later, it was the day of the party and the Doctor and Clara were helping each other get ready.

"Doctor sit still or I will hit you so hard you won't need make up for these bruises!" Clara threatened; she was currently straddling the Doctor as they he was laid out on her bed and her on top.

"It tickles!" The Doctor moaned and withered beneath her, making her partly grind on him which quickly stilled the Doctor and make him breathe a deep breath.

Leaning forward over him her face neared his before she started to apply the dark makeup around his eyes and over his cheekbones. They were going as two people on a way to a party but died on the way, the Doctor wearing a his black jeans with holes torn around the kneecaps and a blue shirt with holes torn and blood spattered over it, and of course, a red bow tie.

Clara on the other hand was wearing a basic blue mid-thigh dress with a plunging neckline, making the Doctor widen his eyes when she first saw her, it had blood splatters over it and little holes torn at the bottom, she had done her own makeup, also doing dark smudges and a fake red cut on the side of her head and she hair sprayed her hair so that it was messy and in all different directions.

"I think you're about done, okay, I think we're ready!" Clara hopped off of him, making sure she pushed down on him and slowly slid off him, making his body twitch and him blushing deeper and blinking several times.

"Whose party is this again?" The Doctor mumbled getting off of her bed.

"Stacey's, the receptionist, she has one every year and I have personally never been to one before" Clara said, grabbing her clutch bag and looking again in her bedroom mirror.

"Ah yes, do we need to bring anything?" The Doctor asked, following her into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I've a couple of cans of stuff here to bring her to contribute to the all the booze there's gonna be" Clara opened the fridge and handed the Doctor the six pack of beers.

"Do I need to drink?" The Doctor asked, slightly confused.

"Well you don't have to, but you may feel a bit left out if you don't, just have a beer and look normal" Clara explained, now making their way out of the front door and down the stairs of the apartment block.

Stacey's house was a fifteen minute walk away which was good because Clara didn't have to pay for an overpriced cab.

"Who's gonna be there?" The Doctor asked after five minutes of walking.

"All the people from the school, teachers who used to work, and people usually bring their plus ones anyway" Clara shivered slightly from the cold, making the Doctor wrap an arm around her arms and pulling her close to him and rubbing up and down her arm.

"Are we each other's plus ones?"

"Yeah I guess so" Clara smiled slightly.

They arrived at the house after another ten minutes of pointless chatter and jokes, greeted by Stacey at the door; they entered to find the house party in full swing already.

They saw various teachers from school looking completely different in their different costumes, placing the beers on the side with the other mass of alcohol. Grabbing a beer for the Doctor and mixing a cup of vodka and coke for herself, they made their way into the main living room, scanning the room for everyone before they walked to the corner.

"When does this party end?" The Doctor asked, taking a small sip of his beer, scrunching his face slightly but swallowed anyway.

"Around one-ish, but we'll leave at around midnight probably"

"What do we do for…" The Doctor checked his watch "three hours and thirteen minutes?"

"Talk to people, drink, dance, drink, play drunk games and drink" Clara smirked, drinking some of her drink.

"Riiiiiiight"

"Clara, John! You both look fantastic!" Alex said, giving Clara a one arm hug and shaking the Doctor's hand, the Doctor still wasn't too fond of Alex, but knowing that him and Clara didn't go any further than a first date made him more than happy.

"I could say the same about you Alex! Hulk right?" Clara said, looking at Alex's torn purple trousers and ripped open white shirt and his hair messy everywhere.

"Yeah well, you two as a dead couple, how romantically messed up" Alex smirked, his eyes lingering on Clara's.

"Who's your plus one Alex?" The Doctor asked, making Alex look at him.

"Oh, I brought along a girl I met at the supermarket a couple of weeks back, she's getting a drink, better check up on her actually, see you two later then" Alex smiled at them once more before turning around and making his way to the kitchen.

An hour passed with the Doctor and Clara having another drink and talking to various people before Stacey entered the room with a tray filled with shot glasses filled with clear liquid.

"SHOTS!" She shouted, and everyone walked over and grabbed a glass.

Stacey walked over to the Doctor and Clara.

"Come on John, Clara, have a shot!" She said, forcing two glasses into the Doctor's hands and walking away.

"What's in this ridiculously small glass?" The Doctor inspected it, wishing he had his sonic.

"It's vodka Doctor, it's very strong alcohol that's why you only have shots" Clara explained.

"Oh"

"On three then, one… two…. Three!" Clara quickly downed the shot and The Doctor quickly followed, his face quickly changed to a look of disgust and he gagged a bit.

"That was horrible! Why do you do that?" He exclaimed.

"I don't know, for fun I guess" Clara shrugged and giggled.

That's when Lara Evans entered the room, in tight black leggings and a crop black top, her boobs practically falling out. She wore little black cat ears on the top and she had drawn black lines either side of her face for whiskers and it was fair to say that all the men looked at her and gaped their mouths within seconds. Apart from the Doctor, who hadn't even noticed her yet, but Clara had and her heart sank. The Doctor was obviously choose Lara over herself, and she didn't know what she would do if that happens.

Lara ignored the other men and made a bee line straight for the Doctor.

"Ah John, how lovely to see you here once more, hopefully we have as much fun as we did last time" She smirked, completely ignoring Clara. Clara felt her stomach lurch as she thought back to night when she saw them kiss and her mind suddenly filled with thoughts that they had done than just kiss that night.

"Lara" He said shortly, his jaw tensing.

"Clara, be a sweetheart and go get me and John here a drink" Lara quickly turned to face Clara, her eyes shooting venom into her.

"Clara doesn't have to do any such thing" The Doctor said quickly, making Clara look up in surprise.

"What's wrong, don't you want alone time with me?" Lara said seductively, a slow song came on but Clara and Lara didn't notice.

"No actually, Clara and I were just about to dance, so excuse us" He stiffly walked around her, grabbed Clara's hand and dragged her to where drunk couples were dancing and snogging.

"I'm not good at dancing" Clara said bluntly as he drew her nearer with two hands on her waist and hers on his shoulders.

"Neither am I" He replied, but they swayed along to the song anyway, he pulled her even closer and ducked his head down and nuzzled into her neck make her gasp audibly but didn't push him away or tell him to stop. His hands slowly roamed from her arms and onto her waist, holding her firmly close to him, clinging onto her. Something in the back of her mind was telling her _stop, stop it right now Clara! Remember what he did, you can't let him get in!_ but for once, she pushed that voice aside and let herself enjoy the moment before it started to get too much for her.

"Doctor, can we go outside for some fresh air?" Clara whispered into his ear, he mumbled a yes and grabbed her hand and led her through the house and out of the front door, the cold air was sharp against her skin but it felt good.

"Doctor, what's happening?" She asked, standing under the streetlight, the Doctor being an arm's length in front of her.

"I don't know Clara" He answered truthfully making Clara sigh and look up at the sky. He looked away for a moment, looking up at the stars before closing his eyes, breathing in the cold air then looking at her, ready to finally tell her.

"But I do know this. You are so beautiful, and you are worth so much more than everything and anything in this universe. And sometimes I can't deal with it, I see you and I can't work you out because when I travel through this universe, I've learnt that nothing and no one is perfect, but I look at you and you just are. Some people may say otherwise, but in my eyes, everything about you is just magnificent" The Doctor spoke with such passion that Clara thought he may explode.

"I, I don't know what to say" Clara stumbled, looking up at him under the dim light.

"Then don't" The Doctor said shortly before ducking down and capturing her lips with a passionate kiss, his arms wrapping around her small body, and Clara couldn't help but kiss back on that street by the road under the orange street light.

_**FINALLY! FINALLY FINALLY FINALLY! THEY KISSED! The next chapter gets rather heated, so REVIEW for the next chapter to come up quicker...**_

_**see ya!**_


	14. Always

_**This is it everyone, the BIG one..**_

_**Little reminded that this chapter is RATED M so skip this chapter when things start going that way...**_

_**enjoy!**_

**Chapter Fourteen**

They were still kissing under the moon, their arms wrapped around each other he opened his mouth making her open hers and his tongue slowly brushed against hers when Clara's mind caught up with her heart and flashing red lights were going off making her pull away quickly. Her eyes widened when she looked into his, pulling out of his grasp and taking several steps backwards, breathing heavily.

"Clara I-" The Doctor started but Clara quickly turned around and started to run, run away from the Doctor.

The Doctor grunted in annoyance, shoving his hands in his hair and pulled before taking a deep breath and sprinting after her. She could run fast, especially considering she was wearing heels but the Doctor caught up, making her slow down to a fast walking pace.

"Clara…" The Doctor pleaded.

"No. No talking." Clara said shortly, her heels tapping noisily along the desolate street.

The Doctor simply nodded and followed one step behind her, even up the stairs and through the apartment door. She stopped and twirled around quickly and slapped him, hard and fast. He staggered backwards and clutched his face.

"You _bastard!_" She screamed at him, before turning and going into the living room.

"Clara, I'm sorry I just kissed you like that! I should have asked!" The Doctor said with desperation, following her.

"I don't care that you didn't ask for my permission to kiss me! I wouldn't have wanted you to anyway!" Clara shouted at him, before she could stop herself.

"Then why are you mad at me Clara?! If I you wanted that kiss just as much as I did, then why are you doing this?!" The Doctor's voiced rose to nearly as loud as Clara's.

"Because you_ can't _do this! You _cannot_ just have both; you can't do this to me!" Clara screamed, tears starting to fall from her eyes.

"Do what Clara? Just explain to me, I don't understand what you want from me!" The Doctor asked pacing the room.

"Because I saw you; on my way home from my date with Alex I saw you. You came out of her house, and you kissed her!" The Doctor stopped in his tracks and looked at her but she continued without letting him speak.

"I don't even want to think about what you had been doing for the past hours! You did that with her, and you didn't tell me or anything! You just carried on like normal, you held my hand, and you touched my face when your hands had probably been all over her! But we just continue play fighting and pretending like we are a perfect couple. You came into my room with your chest showing with me naked in my bedcovers for god's sake! I can't keep playing this game all the time! I cannot keep going on like this, just stuck in the middle! I cannot keep doing this! It's _destroying me!"_

Clara voice hurt from shouting so she whispered the last sentence, making the Doctor's hearts break.

"Sit down Clara, and let me explain" The Doctor said calmly.

"Why would I want to hear about your sex life with Lara! I let you stay here with me for months, and you just go swanning off and go with her in your spare time!" Clara looked disgusted, tears still flowing.

"Sit down. Let me explain" He repeated himself slowly and sternly, Clara sat down on the edge of the sofa and let him speak with a small nod. The Doctor tried to steady his breathing. His hair had fallen in front of his eyes, and he slowly reached up and pushed his hair back. Turning his back on her, he slowly breathed deeply once more, straightening his bowtie before turning around and begun to explain.

"Let me start from the beginning, when you left to go on your date Alex, I got a phone call from Lara saying that she needed help with her marking and as I had nothing to do but feel depressed that you were on a date with Alex and not me, I went. I did only help her with her marking, she continually tried to seduce me, and I said no and moved away from her on all occasions. When I made an exit, she told me that she was better than you and that I could do better than you, and before I could respond she had shoved her tongue down my throat, which I'm guessing is what you watched. You presumably ran away before I managed to pry her off me and explain to her that she was nothing compared to you, Clara because I said before that you are perfect, more perfect than anyone and anything. I never did anything with Lara, she kissed me and I pushed her off, I haven't been in any sort of contact with her since Clara, I give you my word. You are my one and only Clara, forever. How could I ever touch her, when all I want to do is touch you? How could I kiss her when I have been dreaming of kissing you since the day I met you? How could I sleep with her when all I want to do is to make you be in pleasure and happiness for the rest of our lives? Clara, it's always been you"

The Doctor meant every word that just came out of his mouth, it wasn't until after he finished he noticed tears falling freely down his cheeks and that his hand had come up to his chest, feeling his hearts, feeling his love for Clara. She stood up and move towards him.

"You're not lying are you? Please, just this once, don't be lying" Clara pleaded, tears still coming, her hand went up and stroked his jaw, holding him.

"I'm not lying to you Clara; I want you and only you. My Clara, I am always yours and only yours" The Doctor whispered, lifting his hand to stroke her face, a small smile on his lips.

"Then, show me chin-boy…" Her face neared her and before their lips could press together she uttered two words "the stars".

That was all the Doctor needed hear before he quickly pressed his lips to him, bending down slightly to get the best angle. She parted her lips as he did and their tongue brushed against each other's, taking control, the Doctor guided his tongued around hers expertly. She snaked her arm up to go into his hair, stroking and grabbing hold of it whilst the Doctor's hand went to her back but slowly traveled down to her waist and waited there hesitantly.

The Doctor slowly pushed her backwards to the wall, his hands moving down to cup her bum; he slowly lifted her up effortlessly, and pushed her against the wall. Clara quickly spread her legs and wrapped them around his waist. True it wasn't the most comfortable position but funny enough; Clara really didn't care at this moment.

Their tongues continued to battle for dominance, the Doctor slowly grinded into her, making Clara moan into his mouth slightly. He pulled away from the kiss to let Clara breathe but he went straight to her neck and sucked and kissed his way up, then kissing and making a small bite on her ear lobe.

"Clara, are you sure? I need to hear you say that you are sure" The Doctor pulled away and leant his forehead against hers, their breath mingling.

"I'm sure Doctor, please" She whispered, giving him a quick peck again.

"Bedroom?" He asked to which she only nodded and moaned in return.

He lifted her up, holding her securely, and her arms clinging to his shoulders and legs around his waist, and they stumbled through the hallway and he manage to reach around and push open the door, before falling onto the bed, on top of Clara.

"Hang on, hang on, I need a wee!" Clara pushed the Doctor off of her slightly before hopping of the bed and running to the bathroom with the Doctor calling after "You really know how to put a man in the mood!" and hearing her delighted giggle in return made his heart melt but his pants grow slightly tighter.

He got up and looked in the mirror and noticed he was still wearing his makeup but it had smudged form his tears and the slap, searching around the bedroom, the Doctor quickly found some makeup remover wipes, cleaning his face faster than humanly possible, now clean of makeup. He ran his hand through his hair, trying to make it look the least bit presentable, he undid his bow tie and flicked open the top two buttons of his shirt and slipped off his shoes and socks. Hearing a soft cough, he turned around gulped audibly.

Clara was back. Her face also clean of makeup, her hair combed down to its usual self, but her clothes were gone. She stood there in just that pair of pink, frilly thong, the ones he pictured her in over two months ago, and a simple white, lacy bra that pushed her boobs up slightly and held them in their perky position. She clasped her hands together in front of her, trying to cover herself a bit.

"Oh god Clara, you are so beautiful" He slowly walk towards and reached forward to grab her hands.

"I haven't really done this in a while" She looked embarrassed and looked down.

"Hey, hey, neither have I, we'll go as far and slow as you want" the Doctor whispered, leaning forward and catching her in a kiss.

It got passionate quickly, and Clara was pushing the Doctor back to the bed until the back of his legs hit the edge and he fell backwards, pulling her on top of him.

"These have to go" She said breathlessly as she started to fumble with his shirt buttons, then pulling it off of him and throwing in a random direction across the room.

She was about to go for his trousers but he beat her to it and reached up and undid her bra, sliding it down her arms and also thrown somewhere in the room. His hands immediately reached up and started to slowly massage the soft mounds that he had been yearning to touch since he first saw them by accident. She moaned deeply each time his thumbs brushed against her nipples, and twisted and flicked them.

He grabbed her waist and twisted, pulling her underneath him so he was now on top. He kissed her once more, before pulling away and kissing along her jawline and sucking hard on her neck, making sure he left his mark on her. He slowly trailed down until he caught a nipple between his lips and sucked and nipped at them. She moaned and wiggled underneath him, arching her back slightly.

He moved down further, kissing a trail down the top of her knickers, he looked up for a silent ask for permission, to which she looked down and nodded with a smile. Slowly pulling down the knickers, he flicked them away to the side of the bed and looked down and what he thought he would never see in his life time.

"Everything about you is so perfect" The Doctor looked up at her and her breathing increased as she could feel his warm breath hovering over her. She was already wet for him, only for him.

He slowly slipped one finger into, make her arch and moan and making him smirk. He pumped the one finger a couple of times before adding a second, his long fingers curling inside her making her gasp and grab his hair. He moved up and started to suck her nipple, then moved his thumb up to press down on where she needed it most making her gasp suddenly, and grab his hair tighter, feeling her orgasm building up.

He started to pump his fingers faster and rub her clit harder, making her moan and gasp underneath him before he heard her breathless voice.

"Doc- ah, Doctor I'm… I'm gonna" She tried to warn him but he pumping his digits inside her, curling them and rubbing in the most perfect place whilst sucking her nipples, she couldn't finish her sentence before she hit her climax and she screamed out his name. No man had ever made her climax that quick, not like she ever slept with a lot of guys over her time, but still not even her own fingers could make her cum that fast, this was impressive.

"Jesus…" Clara said breathlessly.

"You can just call me the Doctor" He replied smugly, moving upwards and kissing her hard and desperately.

Her hands snaked between them and undid his trousers; he rolled off of her and stood up. He quickly pulled off his trousers, leaving him just in his boxers…_The purple boxers._ The purple, _tight_ boxers, with a seemingly rather large bulge straining within them.

"Is there anything I need to be worried about? No spikes or anything, I mean you are an alien…" Clara trailed off, rather nervously.

"Nope, nothing unusual, just me" He chuckled nervously.

"I can't believe this happening" Clara said moving towards him and kneeling on the bed so that she was only a bit shorter than him. He slowly stroked back a piece of hair off of her face, smiling the happiest smile he has ever pulled before.

"I've wanted this for so long Clara, but you are worth the wait, I would wait another thousand years for you, always remember that" The Doctor whispered, before leaning forward and kissing her.

Clara grabbed his shoulders and pulled him on top of her on the bed, their kisses grew more desperate as he partly grinded on her and they both knew it was time.

The Doctor rolled off Clara to quickly strip off his boxers, and Clara's eyes widened. He was quite big, _must be a special time lord cock_ she thought to herself. The Doctor smirked before rolling back on top of her. They resumed kissing, and Clara slowly reached down and slowly grabbed his member, and started to slowly pump her hand up and down, making the Doctor moan and groan into her mouth, his breathing speeding up.

She removed her hand and moved up to hold his face in place, kissing him hard.

"Ready?" The Doctor asked as he pulled away, admiring the bruised lips, love bites, and the glistening of sweat on the naked woman he loved beneath him.

"Always" She whispered, reaching up and kissing him hard as he slowly guided himself into her, inch by inch.

She winced and gasped slightly as it had been a while and he was quite large, but he held still so she could prepare herself and adjust.

She nodded at him, and he slowly moved out and pushed back in, Clara winced once more but stroked the Doctor's face in reassurance to make sure he kept going, so he continued building up a slow rhythm that gradually built up in speed.

He kissed her neck, sucking on it as she moaned beneath him as any pain she once felt turned to immense pleasure. He reached a hand between them and quickly started to rub at her clit, making her gasp and moan his name loudly.

They continued to fuck, very slowly picking up speed. The Doctor shifted his angle, lifting one of Clara's legs over his shoulders, letting him go deeper and to hit that spot that no other man had hit before inside Clara.

"Oh, fu- jesus, Doctor, please" Clara moaned, opening her eyes to see his eyes tightly shut, sweat glistening his forehead, he opened his eyes at the sound of her voice.

"What, Clara, what do you want?" The Doctor panted.

"You know what" Clara breathed out a giggle.

He smiled before kissing her once more whilst speeding up to the perfect pace, Clara felt her orgasm beginning to build quick and hard and the Doctor was following close behind.

"Clara" The Doctor grunted her name trying to speak to her "My Clara, so per-perfect, Clara" He half moaned, kissing her hard.

Clara was close, so extremely close, and as the Doctor declared her as his, she fell over the edge, screaming his name, clutching at his shoulders and tugging his hair. It was a sound and feeling the Doctor would keep locked up in his mind forever.

The feeling of Clara clenching around him sent the Doctor to the edge as well, moaning and grunting her name. They slowed down as their orgasms slowed and came to a stop, until he stilled and slowly pulled out of her, making them both gasp and sigh as he rolled next to her.

They faced each other as they lie on their sides, their chests still rising and falling rapidly, sweat still covering their bodies, but they didn't care.

"I want you to know that this means something, I do not just pick up girls, have sex with them and just leave them to move on. I've haven't done this in a while, and you mean something to me Clara. I don't want this to be just a one-time thing." The Doctor whispered when they had both calmed down and he started to slowly stroke her cheek.

"I never thought you were one to do that Doctor, and me neither, but let's talk in the morning because running away from you tired me out and what we just did just pushed me to exhaustion" Clara smiled, eyes flicking down to his lips then back up.

They didn't say anymore, they kissed once more before falling asleep in sticky, messy bed in each other's arms.

_**Aw that was cute, was that okay? That was my last chapter before Christmas and before The Doctor Who episode - "Last Christmas" which doesn't sound too promising! Let's have a prayer circle and pray that Jenna isn't leaving this Christmas, I don't think I could bear it! I have some new ideas for some new whouffle fics, but this one is still going strong, I'm currently writing Chapter Twenty Three and I think that this story will finish before 30 chapters, so keep reading. AND PLEASE REVIEW FOR A CHAPTER BEFORE JANUARY!**_


	15. Shower Time

_**Well, I hope you all had a lovely Christmas AND JENNA IS STAYING FOR THE WHOLE OF SERIES 9! A WHOLE 12/13 EPISODES OF WHOUFFALDI! **_

_**Anyway, this chapter is also RATED M, so enjoy!**_

**Chapter Fifteen**

Clara eye's fluttered open on November's first morning, but immediately clamped shut again as they came into contact with the morning sun. Moaning, she rubbed her eyes and managed to keep them open long enough to notice to sleeping man next to her, his hair ruffled and his breathing calm. His arm was firmly tucked underneath her, holding onto her waist as her arm was hung over his body, their heads touching and breath mingling. All of the previous night's memories came flooding back. _Oh god._ She had slept with the Doctor, the actual 1000 year old Doctor. But she had meant it, and he had meant it too.

A smile crept onto her face as she studied him; the thin sheets were resting down near his belly button, his breathing was slow and steady and his face looked relaxed and content. Clara couldn't help but let her hand slowly graze over his jaw, stroking it delicately. Her hand wandered down his face, her thumb slowly grazing over his bottom lip before continuing down his neck and onto his torso. Her hand stroked over his chest, before she shifted closer to slowly places small pecks on his chest, making her way up to kissing his neck before slowly capturing his lips for a small kiss but she gasped when she felt him kiss back, making her pull away and look at him

"That was the best way to wake up ever" The Doctor mumbled as he opened his eyes to stare into hers, a smile spreading across his face in an instant.

"Agreed" Clara smiled back before the Doctor leant up and kissed her once more.

They continued to stare at each other for a minute, their hands slowly roaming each other's bodies.

"Do you regret it at all, last night, do you regret it?" The Doctor whispered nervously, looking down at her neck to see the purple love bites he left on her pale cream skin.

"No, never, do you?" She answered without hesitation making the Doctor look at her.

"Good, and no, you are never a regret Clara" He smiled warmly.

Clara rubbed her thighs together to feel them still sticky from last night and she felt dirty and smelly, scrunching her nose she looked up at the Doctor who seemed to notice what she was thinking.

"Let's go have a shower then" The Doctor smiled at her, leaning forward to kiss her on the forehead.

The Doctor rolled away from her and stood up off of the bed, hearing Clara do the same on the other side. He walked over to her, still completely naked like her; he grabbed her hand and led them to the bathroom.

Turning on the shower, The Doctor stepped in, pulling Clara in behind him. The warm water immediately soaked them, and the Doctor pulled Clara into a kiss, wrapping their arms around each other under the sprays of water. Clara slowly pushed herself into the Doctor, feeling a small twitch of a reaction from his cock.

"Clara" He warned, pulling away and looking at her through the splatters of water.

Clara simply smiled before reaching down and grasping his member, rubbing her thumb over the tip and feeling the instant twitches as he gradually grew hard. He moaned as he closed his eyes, his wet hair smothering his forehead as she slowly stroked him.

She released him to quickly step out the shower and grab one of the large fluffy towels and placing it on the shower floor, instantly making it wet but Clara slowed kneeled on it in front of the Doctor whose eyes were wide with shock.

"Clara, are you sure? You don't have to do anything you don't want-"The Doctor was quickly cut off as Clara's mouth closed around his tip, her tongue darting out to taste him.

"Oh God Clara" The Doctor's eyes rolled and clamped shut and as she continued to swirl her tongue around the tip of his dick.

Clara slowly took more of him in, inch by inch, making his head fall backwards and hitting the cold tiles of the shower. Clara swallowed around him, trying her hardest and succeeding not to gag. He opened his eyes and looked down at her to find that she was already looking up at him making him moan loudly.

She continued to suck the first half and use her hand to twist and jerk around the base. The Doctor was close, really, really close.

"Clara" He moaned, trying his hardest to warn her "I'm gon- Clara- I can't" The Doctor tried again, but Clara looked up and smirked, his cock still in her mouth.

The Doctor's eyes shut quickly as his orgasm crashed over him, sending shockwaves of pleasure around his body, he spilled into Clara's mouth to which she tried to swallow but it ended up around her mouth anyway. She released him and wiped her face with some water, before standing up to smile crookedly at him.

The Doctor was still breathing heavily when she slowly started to kiss him again.

"Your turn" He whispers as he pulls away.

He slowly kneeled on the same towel, placing small kisses down her torso. Clara leant back on the cool tiles whilst the Doctor lifted up one of her legs and placed it over his shoulder.

"So beautiful, everything, so beautiful" He mumbled and slowly started to lick into her heat.

She moaned his name as he slowly sped up, occasionally flicking her clit with the tip of his tongue. He covered her with his mouth and sucked, his tongue darting out to send shockwaves throughout her body.

He continued to suck and lick, making her moan loudly and her legs started to shake beneath her, she was getting close quick. He quickly slid in one finger, then two, pumping them in and out in the right pace. He moved his lips to suck on her clit, making her moan so loud he was convinced that next door would hear her but they didn't care.

Clara moaned and withered as her orgasm over took her especially considering he kept licking until her breathing had slowed and she had calmed down.

He stood up and hugged her, letting the warm water soothe their aching muscles. They spent the rest of the shower washing each other's hair, exploring each other's bodies, getting to know each and every curve of their skin.

Half an hour later they were dried and in underwear and t-shirts, sitting on the sofa on opposite ends, starring at each other.

"Where do we go now?" Clara asks him, final breaking the silence.

"I'm not sure, but what we did last night was not just for the hell of it, I don't want that to just be a one-time thing, I really care about you Clara, and I want you to know that" The Doctor said, shifting towards her, until he could stroke her cheek, making her smile.

"Good, because if our future times are going to be anything last night, then we're never stopping" Clara joked.

The Doctor simply smiled before leaning forward and capturing her lips in a sweet kiss.

"You know everything's changed now, we can't ever go back after what we did last night" Clara said, pulling away and looking down nervously, fiddling with her fingernails.

"It was about time things changed around here Clara, for the better. You are so special, you are everything I could ever ask for, I don't deserve you" The Doctor stroked her face, leaning forward to kiss her forehead.

"Well, this will certainly make the next four months more exciting" Clara smirked, winking at him before leaving to get dressed. The T-shirt hardly covering her lacy knickers, making the Doctor chuckle and follow her, as he always would.

_**Woooooo their together! Properly! Please keeping supporting this story by reviewing, it only takes literally one minute and you don't have to sign in or make an account or anything like that!**_

**_Thank you!_**

**_See ya!_**


	16. Under the Table

_**Happy 2015! Just a quick notice to say I won't be uploading very regularly for most of this month due to exams. But here is the next chapter, enjoy!**_

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Back to school!" The Doctor smiled cheerfully as he poured the milk into their teas and stirred.

Clara hummed in agreement, taking in another mouthful of her cereal, watching the man in his shirt and trousers, bowtie done up neatly and suspenders over his shoulders. He was hers.

"Back to the normal routine" Clara said, taking the tea from him with a smile.

"Well, wouldn't say normal, I'd say it has changed quite a bit" The Doctor smirked, leaning forward and giving her a quick peck on her lips to emphasize the point.

"Remember, we can't do this at school, we have to act like we're not a couple" Clara reminded him, taking a sip of her tea.

"Why not?" The Doctor moaned, sitting next to her and grabbing her hand.

"Well, for one, the students will tease us mercilessly throughout the year and the headmaster said so at the beginning of term"

"Fine" He grumbled in response.

"Speaking of normal, my dad's coming round this weekend for dinner, so that means you have to act the least bit normal"

"No, no, I'm not doing that Clara, no, I don't do meals with parents, he'll hate me, and you know it" The Doctor stood up and started to angrily wash up their bowls.

"Doctor please, it's just dinner, that's it! Just a couple of hours, please Doctor, for me" She pleaded, making him grumble an agreement to the dinner making Clara squeal in happiness and hug him from behind.

"Go get ready, we're leaving in ten" He mumbled, smiling as he heard her skip off giggling.

"Oh Doctor, what have you got yourself into?" He whispered to himself, rubbing his face before following Clara into the bedroom to finish getting ready.

They parked around the corner of the school today instead of in the car park, they wanted to say goodbye first.

"Remember, no couplely stuff" Clara said, getting off the bike and taking off her helmet, the Doctor doing the same.

"Yeah, yeah, but we all know that you'll be the one to give it away, you just can't keep away from me" The Doctor teased.

"Hah, wanna bet?"

"Maybe later, but we, Clara Oswald, have classes to teach" The Doctor quickly leant and gave her a quick on her lips before grinning and walking towards the school gates.

The knocking on her classroom door disturbed Clara from her marking in her free period, a smile rose as she realized it was the Doctor.

He whispered a soft _hey_ before walking towards her and pulled up a chair next to her, sitting on it backwards.

"Don't you have work to be doing or classes to be teaching?"

"I've got them doing book work, should be okay for ten minutes" The Doctor smiled slowly at her.

"Doctor, I think that's against the rules" Clara whispered.

"Maybe, but then again so might this…" He slowly leaned forward and captured her lips, sucking on her bottom one making her want more and more.

"Doctor, we can't, you know that" Clara whispered reluctantly.

"But now that I have you, I can't stay away from you Clara, you are my addiction" He tone low.

"What bring this on? You've always been so awkward about this sort of stuff, why are you all of a sudden coming into my class saying you want me, not that I'm complaining but…" She said, her eyes darting down to his lips then back up.

"You've done something to me, the other night, you changed me for the better, and you released me. I was so sad and lost after the time war, and my companions helped but they all left and they were just my dearest friends, true I was closer to some than others"

"Rose Tyler" Clara interrupted.

"Yeah Rose, but she's happy now with the other one, but you, god Clara, you. You are everything; you make me feel things I have never felt before" He gave her a quick peck again.

"You better get back to class now" She smirked, kissing him again.

"See you later"

"Not if I see you first" He replied with a wink before leaving a slightly aroused Clara Oswald.

The school week passed and it was the weekend, more specifically, the day Dave and Linda were coming around for dinner, and it wasn't just Clara that was stressed.

"What if Dave hates me? What if he forbids me from being with you?" The Doctor panicked.

"Of course dad isn't going to like you straight away, because he's going to see you as the boy fucking his daughter" She laughed as the Doctor's eyes widened at the use of her language.

"Is it wrong that when you swear it's rather _sexy_?" The Doctor turned slightly red from embarrassment.

"Well if tonight goes well, you'll be hearing a lot more of that tonight" She winked before turning back to the bolognaise she was slow cooking.

"I better be on my best behavior tonight then" He slowly walked behind her wrapped his arms around, kissing the faint love bites on her neck, he was tempted to make another one but knew that it would be a bad start.

The knocking on the door made Clara and the Doctor groan in unison but Clara moved away from him to the door and the Doctor moved into the hallway, awaiting the storm.

"Hey Dad, Linda" Clara said hugging her dad then making a small smile to Linda.

"Dad, this is the Doctor, my boyfriend" Clara made an arm gesture with a wide grin on her face, the Doctor looked confused for a moment before springing into character and holding his hand out to Dave, which is slowly took and they did a firm shake.

"Doctor? What is your real name and what exactly are you a Doctor of?" Dave looked at the man wearing black skinny jeans, a blue shirt, red bowtie and red braces, his shirt sleeves rolled up. His hair brushed neatly back with a comb, no doubt done by Clara.

"Doctor John Smith, and I'm basically a Doctor of everything, anything you need solved or fixed, I'm your man" The Doctor smiled, hands awkwardly hanging by his sides, yearning to be held by Clara.

"So where exactly do you work?" Linda butted him, he flicked his eyes over to Clara who was currently clenching her jaw and burning holes in the back of Linda's head.

"Oh you know, everywhere, people call me asking for help, and I got out and help them" He replied nervously.

"Okay, enough questioning of the Doctor, let's go into the living room" Clara saved him and Dave and Linda walked into the room.

"They hate me all ready" He whispered, his hair falling in front of his eyes.

"I don't care what Linda thinks, don't take any notice of her. And to be quite honest I don't even care what my dad thinks, I want you, not their approval" She quickly gave him a peck.

"And who says I'm your boyfriend now?" The Doctor smirked.

"I do, now hush up and go in there and be the Doctor"

They were all sitting at the table, slowly making their way through their dinner. So far it was going okay, the Doctor was slowly making Dave approve of him. That was until Clara's hand snaking under the table and onto the Doctor's lap whilst Dave and Linda were distracted by Strictly playing in the background on the TV. His eyes widen and looked over at Clara next to him, who was slowly twirling her fork in the pasta.

That's when she began to rub, slowly and lightly at first but slowly getting harder, just like him.

He kicked her lightly, silently begging her to stop, and she did but now without grasping him through his trousers and giving him three quick pumps, making him close his eyes and groan quietly but it caught Linda's attention.

"The food is just so nice" he quickly explained to which she chuckled slightly before turning her attention back to the TV.

"You're paying for that" His voice so low it sent tremors throughout her body.

Now it was his turn to slowly make his hand under the table and onto her thigh. Thankfully she was only wearing a dress; he slowly pushed up the material, his warm hands on her soft thighs. Clara tried to concentrate on the TV and on looking normal. He slowly pushed apart the knickers, his other hand twirling his food around. His finger went straight to her clit, slowly rubbing circles onto it, flicking it, and pinching it. Clara swallowed back a moan, her hand clutching his sleeve.

"Stop" She muttered under her breath.

And with that, the Doctor removed his fingers and left her wet and sweaty and him smirking.

"Thanks for a lovely meal again Clara" Dave said as he and Linda were about to leave.

"It's okay Dad, see you soon"

"Goodbye John, it was nice to meet you" Dave shook his hand once more then left with Linda with one more goodbye to Clara.

As soon as the door shut, Clara and the Doctor were on each other, desperately attacking each other's lips, touching each other quickly and roughly.

"What have you turned me into?" The Doctor whispered between kisses

"I don't know but I like it" She replied as he began sucking on her neck.

And if the Doctor was honest too, he also liked it.

**_OOOOOOO cute... PLEASE KEEP THE SUPPORT COMING! And hey go and follow and message me on tumblr - _**

**_ .com_**


End file.
